Rewritting: Seven Coloured Flashbacks
by heromeister
Summary: -in progress in rewriting- Also to be renamed.
1. The sheep goes Bahhhhhhhaa

**I do not own One Piece. I do not own anything, no, not a thing, nothing. Oh, but I do own my OCs, the plot and this story.**

(*Normal POV*)

This happens on the streets of High Town in the Goa Kingdom on Dawn Island, everything went on as usual with nobles walking around showing off their riches. Somewhere near the shopping district, Ann walked the path that would eventually lead her to the Gray Terminal. She was 16, her long black hair tied in a high ponytail, and she dressed quite fine herself; a knee-length checkered orange dress under a white shrugs that's being tied into a knot at the center of their chest, her outfit is complete with white cowboy hat covering her dark red eyes and a pair of combat boots. She looked pretty, but not too fancy in order to blend in with the citizens.

Two months ago she docked here, two months ago she started to work as a bartender at the lower part of the Gao Kingdom, she enjoyed kicking out drunkards and not getting fired at the same time, all the work had earned her enough money to last another month or two. Today she received news of important visitors coming to this island and decided that it's time to leave. Important people always, I mean _always_ bring bad news.

"So this is the 'High Town'…" She muttered to herself while looking around and sighed, "This place is so boring." She wanders around carrying a big bag as she finished shopping for the supplies she needed, her little empty boat tied to a tree outside the Grey Terminal, the place Sabo used to live. Obviously she doesn't know who he is.

Suddenly, an angry voice yelling "SHADDAPP!" followed by the sound of guns came from the ramen restaurant. A crowd was outside the store, they gasped when a man cover in blood limped outside.

_BAM!_

'_Hey, now… There's something interesting!_' Ann rushed over and took a peek inside, just in time to see a large man coming out followed by many others.

"Gahjajajajajaja! This is amazing! Tons from an ordinary ramen restaurant! Gahjajajaja!" the man in front, most likely the boss laughed as he stood on the man who was shot. He chewed the meat on a bone in his hand and face turned serious, "Don't mess with me you rich bastards."

'_Maybe this place is more interesting than I thought._'

Since the thing with Sabo, Ace and Luffy had been seldom seen in High Town, thugs and pirates made their way in creating their rampage or stealing for the rich, not always a success, some still managed to achieve something before being arrested or chased off.

Soon later, Ann found herself back to the Gray Terminal where the locals dig for 'treasures' from the pile of junk that were brought in twice a day. And later, Mt. Corvo. After a long walk, Windmill Village was just ahead of her when she saw flash of white, red and green before getting tackled by a huge white, fluffy sheep.

"What the hell?" she gasped as she fell. "Huh? S-SHEEP? And... who the heck are you?"

"Dahahahahahahahaha! This is too funny! Dahahaha!" Shanks covered his face as he laughed with his hand on his stomach. Much to Ann's annoyance, the sheep licked her face. "Oi, Makino! I found the lost sheep! Dahahaha!"

"Stop laughing!"

"Oh my, come here Biri!" Makino ran out of the bushes calling out to the sheep, which obediently went to who Ann supposed, his owner.

Shanks was still laughing when he asked "Are you okay?"

Ann gave him a longgggggg look and frown, her clothes were covered in dirt and grass and so is her hair, the hat hung onto her neck. "No." she said, wiping the spot the sheep licked earlier. "Where am I anyway?"

"This is Mt. Corvo. Windmill Village is just over that small hill." Makino smiled and rested her head in her hand. "This little one here runs away from us from time to time." she giggled and looked at her watch, "I need to get back to the shop; it's the busiest at this hour! I know this is sudden and rude to ask, but will you two help bring Biri back for me? Thank you, stop by afterwards and I'll treat!" With that, she ran off.

"Huh? Wait-!" Both Shanks and Ann said in union, their face went completely blank. Ann looks at Biri, the sheep was busy munching at Shanks' cape.

"Uhh… Sheep's eating your clothes."

"What? Hey, that's my favorite cape!"

He started a tug-o-war with the sheep, no matter what happens he just refused to let it go! The cape ended up in Biri's mouth and left dragging on the floor back to the village while Ann rode it. Shanks however, was extremely upset about his cape that he ended up picking up a stick which originally used to chase it around with; but now he just held on to it and drag it on the floor, same as the cape.

"Just forget about the cape already."

"Tch. Stupid sheep."

_Baaa-aaah!_

"Looks like he understands you, mister."

Pouting, he locked his gaze at the sheep and not turns away the whole time they walked on the dusty path. Ann was worried that he would trip on something or slammed his face into a wall… No, scratch that, she'd love it if that happened.

-linebreakerrrrrr!-

(*Still Normal POV*)

"Gyahahahahaha! I see, I see!" Somewhere outside a small barn in the village, an old man laughs his ass off while continuously slapping Shanks' back… "You causes trouble again, didn't you Biri? Gyahahaha! Thanks for bringing him back!"

"You're- Welcome-!" Shanks said between each impact on his back. "We- Should- Be- Going- Now- I mean- Right- Now!"

"Are you sure, I could fix your blanket for you? Gyahahaha!"

"It's… not a blnket. Oi…"

Ann tugged Shanks' sleeve, the one with the arm still there. She explained and gave Ol' man Jonny nod of thanks she pulled his arm to get him to move.

For almost half of the way to Makino's bar she had listen to his grumbling while hanging his cape over her shoulder like stinky old bath towel. It fell to the ground from time to time and Shanks finally had enough of it and snatch it from her, carrying it himself. Inside Partys Bar was quite crowded, mostly full of locals, visitors and the Red-Hair Pirates; they were too busy laughing to notice their captain coming in.

Ann found a seat in front of the counter while Shanks just stood beside her.

"Say, what happened you your arm?"

Ann met his eyes, an eyebrow rose, he grinned and held onto it saying something about, 'making a bet on the future' and laughed. Something told her that he wasn't lying, but a bet? With your limbs? That sounded kinda stupid in a way.

"Ara? You made it!" Makino came out from the back carrying trays of rum, placing one big glass in front of him. "Can I get you anything? On the house as promised!"

"Juice. And some sandwich if you have any, I haven't eaten since last night!"

"Makino~ Can you fix this for me?"

She took the black piece of clothe from him and held it up, there was a hole the size of a fist. Ah, that depends on what or who you are. "Sure. And I'll get your order soon."

"What's up with you and that cape?"

"Well, let just say it doesn't felt right without it. Anyway, I haven't heard your name yet. I'm Shanks!"

"Marie Ann Walker. Call me Ann."

"That's a lovely name." Said Makino, she placed the glass of juice and sandwiches in front of her. "Enjoy!"

"Hey, thanks!"

"Dahahahahaha! Juice? Still a kid, I see, I see!"

"You laugh too much!"

Anddddd it goes on. The village was overflowing with laughter that entire day; Ann had decided to stay at an inn for the night when she heard about a storm coming. Moreover, a black sheet had covered the skies, which made it harder for her to reach her boat.

The night grew colder and soon, a light shower started. It wasted no time and turned into a huge downpour followed by strong wind. She could hear the voices of the villagers shouting over the loud sound of the wind saying: '_Get the animals inside!_', '_Don't let the kids out!_', '_Check on the boats!_', '_Watch out for falling three brunches!_' or something weird like '_My underwhereeeee!_' and '_Ah! I can't enjoy rum like this!_' she chuckled, the playful wind must have blew someone's laundry away and Shanks was probably one of them complaining about rum during a storm, or rather people complaining about the noise. However for Ann, it sounded more like a lullaby to her.

Time passed rather fast that night, the morning mist lifted and the smell of the petrichor(smell of rain) filled the atmosphere. Many were already up and started cleaning the village. She opened the door to find the inn owner changing the flowers in the hall.

"Why, good morning Miss. Did you sleep well?" Asked the inn owner, "I'm really sorry; it wasn't a good time to visit since the rainy season just started."

"Good morning. Oh no, no, I slept well last night. It didn't bother me at all."

"Haha, good, good! Well, I'll be helping out with the cleaning; my wife is at the back, she could fix you some breakfast."

"It's ok, I was about to visit Partys Bar."

Ann went back in to her room and quickly changes out of her pajamas into dress she wore yesterday; they were washed and dried by the owner's wife just before the storm. '_Good thing they did too, I don't want to run around the streets in my pajamas._' Giggling to herself, she slips on her boots and hat before throwing her bag over her shoulder.

Morning breeze brushes her skin, she bid farewell to the owner and thanked him before going to the bar. Shanks was already there, having breakfast; or rather, drinking with his crewmates and laughing like mad.

"You're in a good mood today. And it's not even mid-day yet."

"Yo! I though you went back? And sake is sake, a drink meant to be enjoyed! It's healing water I say!"

"Yes, yes... I stayed at the inn; I can't go back with the storm last night. Besides, I'll be staying at an inn anyway, it's cheaper here. And who are they?"

"Ahh, these are my crewmates."

"Oh, I think I remembered that guy with the meat from yesterday. Heh… so you're a pirate, huh?"

"And pretty famous, yes I am. Dahahahahaha!"

Ann ignored him and ordered breakfast. "I'd like tea and some eggs on bread." There wasn't much customers at this hour since everyone are busy, her order came quite quickly. She took off her hat. letting it rest beside her plate and slipped her tea, "Is he drunk?" she looked at Benn than back at the red haired man, he only grinned before throwing an arm over his captain's shoulder and laughed. And it was not long until the whole crew joined in. "I'll take that as a yes."

"So," Shanks finished his bottle and place it down. "You have a boat near the Gray Terminal, yes?"

"It probably turned to junk or drifted away, I was going to go check after breakfast. Well, even if it is, that's not important; I have everything I own with me."

"You mean that oversize bag?"

"Yes, this one right here." Her eyes closed and took a slip out of her cup.

"Well you see my crew a small boat out in the sea. She was skewered on a pointed rock, isn't she important to you?"

"I appreciate her, and she helped me a lot. However, she was not mine… so I'm not able to shed a single tear."

"Then I felt sorry for the guy who gave her to you."

"Don't." She slipped her tea again. "I 'borrowed' her from some pirates."

"Dhahahaha, what an interesting kid! I like you, kid!"

"I already told you… I'm not a kid!"

-linebreakerrrrr!-

(*Ann's POV*)

Great, just great. Not only I've lost my boat but a group of pirates other than the Red hair pirates were here. Shanks went 'missing' this morning for some reason but his ship is still there so he must have went off for a walk or something. And the last thing I want to do is to walk onto a ship of who knows how many more pirates I don't know on there. The group of pirates has demanded food, rum and most supplies needed at sea from the villagers, they were not satisfied with what Makino's bar has offered. Well, we had a party last night to celebrate cleaning up after the storm and all… well, you know. But this is too much!

"Hurry up you landlubbers! Or our captain will come here himself. The man worth 70,000 Beli, Isaac Moore!"

"I am already here!" A huge man came out of nowhere, or at least, I didn't see him coming. His clothes were dirty and his slash or belt or whatever was covered in holes. "Load everything onto the boat and burn the village!"

The villagers gasped.

"What, you can't do that!" The mayor, what's his name again? I forgot, yelled and waved his cane(Did he even have one?) at them. Makino and some ladies held him back.

"Shut up! This island is crap, it may look expansive but there's no profit earned. Useless junk should be burned! Kahahahaha!"

That ticked me. A lit lighter did the trick; toss it at the guy's tattered clothing and it burns instantly. I chuckled, stepping out of my hiding spot, which was behind Biri the sheep and his friend, Billy the goat. "Burn baby, burnnn!" This is probably going to kill me, although the thoughts of it did not wash away the evil like grin on my face. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey now, I _like_ this place."

"Oh?" He spit on the ground. Ew. "Lass, what did you say?"

He slowly drew his sword and cut down a fence and a nearby three. Seriously? It wasn't even a clean cut! The wind danced around me as if they were alive, carrying leaves, twigs and little bits of dirt in them. Seconds later, Isaac fell to his knees.

"What's wrong, can't you stand?"

From his end, the air was dry, there was nothing there. No, not even air to breath

"You- *cough* What…d-did…you do?"

"'Air Vacuum', it sucks out air and oxygen as a result; you will die in seconds, or depends on how long you could hold your breath."

"Why you… Get… her!"

His men charged forwards and swung their swords. Their cuts were useless on me, but the sudden attack to my feet almost made me lost my balance. I jumped backwards on one leg a few times and kept one of my hands on my hat, my concentration is lost.

"Shit!" Oh well, time to run!

Isaac stood up and coughed out blood; he wiped it off and stared at me before I even have a chance to turn tails. "Is that a Devil Fruit?" He spoke, breathing heavily.

"It's quite useful." I smiled, as sweetly as possible. Yes, I'll just try and laugh my way out of this…. Not.

"Heaaa, you've eaten a Devil Fruit?"

Shanks put his head on my head, or my hat, it was a size bigger so it covered half of my face.

"Shanks! Where did you go?"

"Around." He shrugged. "Who's this?" Isaac swung his sword at us; I felt the impact when Shanks pushed me out of the way. When I opened my eyes I saw Isaac zombie-faced, his eyes were blanks, his mouth hanging opened and his sword broken; Shanks was holding the broken end in his hand. I ignored his question.

"A- amaing! H-hey, what did you do to him?"

A cold chill was felt, I struggled to stand up but I find it hard to move and felt dizzy. He bent down and lent me a hand. Even keeping my balance was hard, I grabbed on to the nearest three.

"Oops, I forgot you were here."

Eh? Nah, ask later. Escape now.

"Thanks. I- is he dead?"

"No, he's alive. Now come with me."

"Why?"

"Let's just say… Marines are coming and you needed transportation."

Shanks ended up tying them to a tree and calling the Marines, not a smart thing to do for a pirate. I can't remember how many times I almost laugh out loud by their conversation; he managed to reach Vice-Admiral Garp who happened to be on his way here. We are now back on his ship, or rather, this is my first time here. I waved good bye to the villagers of Windmill Village, really hopes that I could see them again in the future.

"Haki?" Shanks was explaining to me what he did to the pirates back then. "That was amazing. I didn't even notice it but I can certainly feel it afterwards."

"Dahahaha, what the hell does that supposed to mean?"

"Don't laugh!" Seriously, this guy laughs too much!

"Well, I don't want to dirty my sword. Say, tell me about your devil fruit."

"The Kaze Kaze no Mi? I found it during my travels, just not long ago. I never gotten a chance to try it out, but I used it a few times; it gives me control over wind and air, others thing too but not entirely, like how you suck water with a straw and makes wave when you blow on it. Useful stuff like that. Hey, where are we going anyway?"

"Sunny Hills, it's a winter island on the grand line."

"Doesn't sound like one."

"Well, just wait until we reach there, the hot spring there can really refresh you!"

"I'm still young, thanks."

"Dahahaha, the island is enjoyable for everyone!"

"Yeah… I hope."

-linebreakkkerrrr~!-

(*Still Ann's POV*)

Thank god I get to share a room with the nurses. Thank god we have our own bathroom. Thank god that- Ok, that's enough. I pretty much got use to how things work on Red Force; it's no different from how they acted in Partys Bar. Everyone- Well, almost everyone was nice.

The first day passed quickly, the second started early and ended with a big dinner. The next day, which is day three, I woke up to the ruckus on the deck. Ugh, still too early… and I'm still wearing my long sleeve nightdress. Uh… Walk walk walk walk walk walk walk, stop! Stairs. Climb climb climb- oh look, my hands on fire.

Wait 'da minute… "HOLY!" I had to slam my poor hand into something to put it out, and it's the same door that set my hand on fire that put it out, yes you guessed it! The shitty deck's on fire! It's amusing to watch the men running around, but I'd probably never get away with it later on. Better go help.

"We need water!"

That was the artist.

"Hey, anyone saw the doctor?"

Oh, that was one of the chefs.

"Attack! Attack!"

And that was- enough. Well, it's now or never... I stepped back a bit before ramming into the door although I was expecting instant death by being burnt or something then I realized something… my hand doesn't hurt. It's not hot either. I stood there dumb stroked, while swords keep going through me. Ah, the wonders of devil fruits… giving a small crooked smile, I laughed.

"HECK, NO!" I blew their swords away, kicking the nearest under the chin and did a flip so I was balancing myself on my hands and as I spin 'round in circles with them, so does my feet, kicking every one of them at least once. I mean! Not getting burnt is not a bad thing but, "I seriously though I was going to be charred, dammit!"

**Ah-ha! Hello, readers, I am the one who wrote this story. The story with many grammar errors and lots of tense-changing. Oy, bear with me, English is not my mother tongue. ==**

**Anyways, I want to murder my brain, I can't think of one thing at a time so my story is really confusing at times. I'll try to make it more interesting, if you have any ideals please do tell me about it! ^^**

**Now then, my story is really more focus on my OC, Ann. And I try to follow to One Piece plot, please keep it mind this happens two years before Luffy set sail to become a pirate meaning one year after Ace's absent…. I think. My god, I messed with time line too much even I got confused… Eh, just go along with it! d=u=b**

Next time on SCF:

_Pirates, eh? I rubbed my eyes and smirked, I can see better now. "Meaning I can kick their ass and not get in trouble."_

"_That's a big mouth, my dear."_

_A tall woman stepped in; her blue locks tied low in a short ponytail. Her face shows anger, golden eyes narrowed, red lips dropped in a small frown. And boy, just how much pieces of clothing she's wearing? Not to mention the golden fur coat, it's way too ugly._

"_Who are you, lady?"_

**I will update whenever I felt like it, to tell the truth I started this story a few months back and I'm almost finished with the first part. Just editing… I'MMA SO SORRY ABOUT MA' GRAMMMARRRR! QAQ;;;a**

**Eto… I was going to was something else… I forgot. :D Please review, arigato!**


	2. On that day I saw a bird

**Oh, hi again! I updated too early, huh? eue;; Hehhehheh… Whatever. ON WITH THE STORY, ME HERTIESSS!**

(*Ann's POV*)

"Oh, good job!"

That rusty voice that tries to sounds funny; it belongs to Gen, the blind swordsman. He was fighting two guys, er… too sleepy to make out what they look like. The two swords of his slash the opponents' stomach and sent them flying towards into the sea. Sometimes I wonder if he's really blind… ha. Eh?

"We were being attacked….?"

"SLOW!"

Gen had this 'are you serious' face, oy I was half asleep cut me some slacks... I scanned the area, oh, so it's true. There were more people I don't recognize fighting, I thought it was just a small play they put up. It's hot tonight… is it because of the fire? Or the battle?

"Who are they?"

"Pirates."

Pirates, eh? I rubbed my eyes and smirked, I can see better now. "Meaning I can kick their ass and not get in trouble."

"That's a big mouth, my dear."

A tall woman stepped in; her blue locks tied low in a short ponytail. Her face shows anger, golden eyes narrowed, red lips dropped in a small frown. And boy, just how much pieces of clothing she's wearing? Not to mention the golden fur coat, it's way too ugly.

"Who are you, lady?"

"Ballard Mydas. Captain of the Rock Star Pirates." She drew her sword and pointed at my throat. Big mistake. "Speak your name!"

"Ann," I said, using both hand and 'clapped' the sword. "Marie Ann Walker." My leg came in contact with her stomach, which sent her flying in the direction on the barrels and some fighting man. The shouted their captain's name and held her up. She shook them away and marched toward me, just like the stubborn person she is- is she a stubborn person? Oh well.

"Double Slicer!" My arms turned into breeze of wind, which slowly tuned into an angry black coloured. Crossing them into a 'X' shape and slashing them at her just like you would with two swords, it sent a cutting wind, as sharp as a real sword. The more I wave my hands around the more it cuts her; only thing is it drains a lot out of me… shit.

She got up and attacked again, I dodge, and would bump into a person or two once in a while, and take the chance to slip something out of the enemy's pocket from time to time… Don't ask. Fufu, of all the useless junks I got, I was surprised to see an idiot carrying a small bottle of alcohol in his pocket, I learnt something just now: Love for alcohol goes as far as carrying them on yourself. Ok, that makes no sense.

"You're in deep shit, kid!"

I kicked her away and held my arm. It was bleeding, her blood from my previous attack splattered on most of my clothes and stuck to my skin when it dried. I never knew blood can do this…

Ballard was getting closer and closer; I took a nearby gas lamp and lit it with my lighter. "Breeze Stream!" Said that and the bottle of alcohol went flying towards her, followed the gas lamp. The lighter was more than just a tool, my friend… you'll be amazed how much it could do.

_BOOM!_

I used my hands to shield the explosion, it wasn't big, just a small one, but it still did damage to Bellard's arms and face. I gave her credit for being smart; being a swordswomen her I think its broken arm will hold her back. "Retreat!" she yelled, all her pirates followed her and backed out, running back to their ship. The deck was mostly blood stained, and so were my clothes… darn. I can't wait to take a bath, but first I need to put out the fire before anything else gets charred.

I stripped the white shrugs off me, I don't need it anymore. It's not even white anymore! More of shades of brown and red from fresh blood and it stink! I climb the ropes and get as high as I could, took a deep breath and yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, "EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

They were confused but did as they were told, I smirked, I hope this works… "Kaze Kaze no…" taking another deep breath and out and in again, I made a fist with both hand and put them in front on my mouth, facing the sea and 'suck' the water towards Red Force, as if a straw was used, "STRAW!" Hence the name. The water crashed the side of the ship, the waves gets bigger and bigger until it can cover the whole deck and wash the flames away. But it does get almost everyone excluding me or anyone on high places wet.

"HEY!"

Yeah, they're mad. "Sorry!" I said in my sweetest voice, it was worth it, their faces are hilarious!

After a while I helped the doctor to fix some of them out and the cooks to make breakfast. I'm impressed; a single doctor can take care of a large crew with the help of only four nurses. He wasn't old, just in his early twenties, with grey-blue hair, grey eyes and a small mustache growing on his chin. An uncle character… yeah, uncle type. He always wears his doctor's coat and whatever decent clothing he could fine underneath.

And there are three cooks, each having their own specialties. The sun had risen a few hours ago, breakfast was served late today. I sat next to Shanks and took a plate, "Why are they attacking us anyway?" I dared to ask, fortunately he only look at me and grinned.

"They're pirates! Isn't that reason enough?"

"Oh... are there going to be more surprise attacks like this?"

"Toss worries aside, wait until we are in the grand line! There will be stronger and tougher pirates there! Dahahahahaha!"

"Ha…"

"Have you not been in situations like these before?"

I shook my head, he's looking at me funny but I honestly just found my first surprise battle with pirates on a ship. "No."

-linebreakerrrrrr!-

(*Normal POV*)

_Drip, drip, drop. Drip, dri__p, drop…_

Small droplets of waters rolled down her skin, she had been standing out in the rain for a few hours now leaning against the rails, watching the sea. Ann sighed, there's nothing to do. It was nice to get wet once in a while, feeling the cool air brushes her skin, oh how she misses swimming. There are many times she wanted to just jump into the sea, feel the waves pelting over her, dive under and see everything she could.

But she couldn't.

Well, no sane person would swim in the grand line anyway. Unless they're fishmen. Shanks appeared from behind the door, holding a bottle of rum in his hand, putting the bottle on the barrel and sat on the rails so he was 180 degree to Ann.

"What are you doing?" She asked, not even looking at him.

"I should be asking you that."

She blinked. Taking off her hat and ran her fingers through her hair, "Maybe so," she said. "What brings you out here then?"

"I was just wondering, your fighting style seems… different."

"I used to use a staff, but it broke. Now it's anything goes."

Shanks nodded, not wanting to find out how she lost it in the first place. He took the bottle and pops it open, taking big gulps to the point it was almost empty before putting it down again. He wipes it off with his hand.

"How long have you been out at sea?"

"Around four to five years I guess, don't remember. I spent half a year on my home island away from home and the next year working as a bartender." She sighed, remembering is such a drag. "And then I wonder around North Blue before coming to East Blue, then I met you guys. Don't plan to return any sooner either."

Shanks nodded, it is not often that the girl talks about herself unless asked. "How come?"

She only shrugs and gave a short answer. "Can't bother."

"You don't plan on becoming a pirate?"

"We'll see about tha- Oh hey, an island!"

Pointed rocks surrounded the island; on the far side a village can be seen. A small vessel came towards them with two women sitting inside, each holding nets and harpoons. The first one, who seems the youngest, stood up and eyed the pirate ship. She was short and slim, her orange locks stopped under her neck. The other one was a woman, looking almost identical to the girl, only her hair was longer.

The woman's eyes trail up until they met Shanks', she place her hands on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "State your business, pirates. Before I kill you off." Her voice was cold and shows no sign of fear, Ann assumed she must be a warrior of some sort seeing as she had the guts to face a ship full of pirates on her own with a little girl by her side.

"Ahoy!" Shanks grinned, waving at the woman who just threatened to kill him. "We're just here for some supplies, ma'am. We'll leave as soon as possible."

"Silence! How can we be so sure you won't raid out village?" She toss her harpoons, one hitting the deck as a 'warning', and the other goes straight towards his face.

Ann yawn, slowing it down by having a ribbon of wind wrapping itself around the pointed weapon and grabbed it just in time before it hits him, knowing well enough that he could stop it himself but decided to butt in anyway. She tosses it back, and once again someone caught it before it hits. The woman glare at the young girl next to Shanks, Ann flicks her hat to keep it from blocking her view, looking down at the woman from the rails and smile.

"Hey, you're the one who ask him to speak."

"And who are you, girl?"

"I'm Ann. Although you should introduce yourself before asking, it's only polite."

"Are you with the pirate?"

"Answer my question first."

"WHY Y-" The woman got cut by a tug, she looks down to see the little girl had tugged her skirt. She frowns and shook her head to her older companion before giving Ann a childish smile and said in a cheerful voice;

"I'm sorry. My name is Maiha, this is my sister Rio."

"Again, I'm Ann."

Rio stepped in front and spoke again, pushing her sister behind her like a mother cat protecting her kits. "And again, what's your position on this ship?"

"Passenger." She grins, lifting her head a little to show her rows of white teeth. Rio eyed her for a minute and nodded, telling her to continue talking. "These pirates means no harm, they just want supplies, or rum to be exact." Shanks nodded in agreement.

"Fine!" She hisses, pointing her harpoon at Ann. "But only the girl comes."

Dried leaves rustled under Ann's feet as she followed the two warriors back to their village. After a few agreements with Rio threatening to kill any men that gets close their village, Shanks had giving her the money to buy supplies.

Her eyes scanned her new surroundings, a sandy path that leads into the woods, tall trees so tall that you can't see the top; however she had seen taller. Beautiful flora and singing of birds, a wooden fence with graffiti of handprints, animals and lots of thin she didn't understand, the fence starts when the beach is no more to the eye and marks the center of the path.

An elderly old woman greeted them as they entered the village. Small houses made of stone and happy villagers, the children scream as the play outside, clothes are being hang and food are being sold. Everything is normal, don't you agreed?

"Bettttttty!" Rio yelled, dragging the't' in Betty's name. "The seakings are good to catch right now, get your ass down the beach and ignore the pirate ship. They're with her."

"Damn Rio, I told you not to call me that! I got Starling and Heidi waiting. Have you seen Poppylilly?"

Rio frowned, clearly not liking that said girls are not doing what they're supposed to right now. She thinks about it for a moment and said, "Last saw her with ol' lady Dandiya building a house, check the Tree-Cutting Area."

Ann was starting to get impatient, she look down at Maiha, who was already staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Maiha shook her head, and in an innocent voice asks, "Just wondering why you are with the pirates."

'_Well that's something…_' Ann mumbled, kneel down so she is the same height, pushing her hat back a little and spoke in a louder voice. "My boat broke back in East Blue, Shanks and his crew is taking me around because I don't have transport. I'm not a pirate if you are wondering."

"Oh."

"HEY!"

She look up to see a girl her age glaring at her, dark green hair and dressed in the same animal printed clothing, hers is a zebra print bikini top and mini skirt help up with a belt, finished with a pair brown boots. The girl had her hands on her hips, and she does not look happy at all.

Ann stood up and dusted her knees, "May I help you?" she ask, frowning.

"Who the heck are you, and what are you doing here?"

She suddenly grabbed Ann's arm and pushed her to the ground, a knee pressed down on Ann's back as the other on the ground. Her other hand held a dagger which is used to point at Ann's face. She frowned, a little pissed off. Before she could say anything Maiha stopped her, giving the girl a little bow she speaks up. "Stop! I'm sorry Maki-san, she's a visitor, Rio brought her in."

"Tch!" She crossed her arms, looking displeased but released her grip anyway. "Whatever, just don't get in our way. And I hope she didn't bring any men, which are the last thing we need."

The Nainen Amazon lives on this island for as long as anyone can remember, being one of the sister tribes to Amazon Lily they too, only have women living on their land. '_Looks like the boys won't be able to have their adventure this time._' Though Ann as a huge smirk appeared on her face, she followed Rio and Maiha back to their home. Maiha had apologized to her and Rio lent her one of her clothing while hers was getting washed by one of the women.

She stood before the mirror and look at the outfit she borrowed, she kept her hat and wore the tiger printed top that show off too much of her chest and belly and her eyes trail down to the short skirt and matching 'shoes' that only cover the back of her feet. Slightly embarrassed by the fact that it overly exposed her skin but hey, it's a village of women.

"You say you're just a passenger, yes?" Asked Rio.

"Yeah, but I don't have a place I wanted to go yet, so I'm just tagging a long."

"I see… come, let's go to the market."

Dragging a shopping cart Rio's mother, Miriam, lent her Ann walked beside Rio to the market while Maiha remains home to help her mother. Every once in a while they would argue about something and call each other names, but they seem to get along fine.

Once reach the market Ann stop at every stall and bough everything on the list, taking the liberty to cross out anything she thinks it's unnecessary such as stuff they already had, not likely to be used, can get easily from the sea and more cigarettes, she doubt they sells them here anyway.

"My, a visitor, it's been so long!" The woman look of as if she's in her late forties, she filled the cart with fresh fruits and vegetables and rested her head in her hand. Smiling, she adds, "You're such a lovely young lady! Enjoy your stay!"

"T-Thanks…" A soft blush of pink can be seen on her cheeks; obviously Ann was not use to getting praised for her looks.

-linebreakerrrrrrr!-

Her shopping trip ended with a huge grey and yellow fish, wrapped in paper and put in the cart. Following Rio they soon reached a bar. It was only mid-day, but some had already begun drinking, laughing and such. The bartender, a young woman no older than Makino, greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning, Rio-san! Who's your friend?"

"Mornin' Zoa. This here's Ann, she's a visitor. She needs five barrel full of rum, can you help?"

Zoa nodded, keeping her smile on, she wonders about why she would need so much rum, but it's her job so questioning the customer is strictly no.

"Oh, we don't have enough right now… Lucy!" She called, and a younger girl runs in.

"Yes?"

"Can you get five barrels of rum sent here?"

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Are we out again?" she asks.

"No, we have an order, please move along, dear."

"Fine."

"Thank you!"

Rio had left Ann alone for a now while she went to search for someone; she sat on the counter seat. This place reminds her so much of Party's Bar, only that there's no men laughing like morons. Zoa placed a mug of rum in front of her and side it to the lady at the end of the counter, Ann was impressed that not a single drop was spilled.

"Do you want anything?"

"No. Can't drink and not thirsty."

"Alright, dear. Call me if you need anything~!" A moment later, Lucy walks in with a piece of paper in her hand. She handed it to Zoa, who later handed to Ann after she finished reading. "Good news, we have your order sent, just come back here in an hour, oh and can you give this to Rio?"

This time she handed her a package.

She nodded a thank and walks out, only to find a crowd surrounding someone, or something in the street. She left the cart just like that and tried to squeeze in; a huge brown bird was lying on its back, looking sort of pissed and tired. When a girl tried to touch it, it flapped her wing to chases her away and jump up, flying away to the forest but only to crash again…

"Damn bird!"

"What was that!"

"'Ya ass, It might be dangerous!"

"We should hunt it down!"

Were some of words spoken by the villagers.

"OI! What's going on?"

The crowd scattered and made way as Rio and Maki came forth, an explanation was given and so on. Ann decided not to get involved and just head back to the ship and drop off the supplies.

While walking on the path again, she saw the bird from before leaning against a tree. "Damn…" it spoke. Wait. IT SPOKE. Right now many things are running into her brain, trying to work this out. Was she right? Did she hear it right? Or is it just her brain and or ear messing with her?

She took a step forward, the bird panic and flapped its wing. "Wa-… it..." But it was too late. The rustling of leaves under her feet scared the bird away just as she was about to get a closer look.

She sighs. Oh well, forget about it. Ann took the time to enjoy the clean air as she made her way back to Ref Force; the first person she saw was Lucky, who was talking with one of the cabin boys. Well, it is pretty late in the afternoon; the sound of daily activities being carried out can be heard.

"Lucky!" she shouted, getting his attention.

"Oh, you're back, how'd it go?" He grinned. The cabin boy next to him followed has gaze, only to blush heavily at her Amazon attire and turns away.

She chuckled, putting a hand on her hat before jumping onto the rails. She pointed behind her back. "Need to pick up the rum later, get someone to help me get these up, will 'ya?"

"Sure," he nodded and called for the least expected person. "HEY, CAPATAIN! Ann is back!"

Shanks appeared from a group of men, a bottle of rum in hand as usual. He grinned when he heard the name of the girl. "Welcome ba- WOAH! THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" To this point he was freaking out and pointing at her and gawking like an idiot.

"What?" she blushed as all men's attention turned to her, feeling uncomfortable. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Nothing wrong? You look totally fuck-able right now!"

_BAM!_

Her eye twitched as her fist turned into air, sending Shanks flying with a punch in the face. Blushing heavily she yells, "Die, you pervert!" Though she seems angry, but if you take a closer look you could see the playful grin on her face as she punches the captain again and again. Laughing along as she did, soon everyone joins in…

Time skip a little, shall we?

Ann jumps onto the rails, adjusting her hat and climb down with the rope ladder. The pirates watch her as she go.

"I'll be back again later. Don't try and find me, the village's crazy and will you rip your dicks off in matter of seconds." She said in a creepy, sweet voice and stuck out her tongue.

Some of the guys became scared from the threat and quickly gets back to whatever their business was instead of trying to get into their conversation. Shanks just laugh and rubbed his swollen cheeks.

"You be careful as well, kid. We'll set sail tomorrow."

"Right…."

Once reached the village entrance she was attacked once more by Maki. Spears flew at her and having to read the air currents she dodged a few while one hits her… and goes right through her head. She looked up to see Maki eye widen and jaw dropped, jumping down from the trees and landed in front of Ann.

"How did you do that?"

She grinned, picking up one of the spears and handing it to Maki. "I read air currents."

"No." _Snap! _The weapon was split in half and tossed away, oh dear… "I clearly see that thing went through your head, how are you still alive?"

"Oh, why didn't you say so!" She laughs, making the other girl madder than she already is. "I ate a devil fruit. Oh, come on this is the grand line! What you got against me?"

"Nothing," '_She's doing this on purpose!_' Maki managed to hold down her rage, she put her hands on her hip and look at the direction of the village. "You're just annoying. Rio's been looking you; I was for sure you got eaten by a bear."

"There are bears here?" She looks around excitedly with stars in her eyes, in hopes of seeing a bear.

"You know what, never mind, just get going."

"Oh, you're no fun!"

Being shooed away by the warrior, she soon found five barrels being shoved in her face by Lucy. She had been waiting for her outside Zoa's bar, seeing the bad Lucy had strapped onto her shoulder made her remembered that she forgot about Rio's package… '_Shit. Left it in the cart._' She though. '_I'll do it later._'

"Do you need help to deliver these to your ship?"

"Yes, if you can." There are no possible ways for her to take all five barrels back on her own. Even with the cart, it'd be too damn heavy to pull. She left that back at the ship anyway, it was still being unload when she left. "But not now, I want them to suffer for a while. Those idiots had been drinking too much."

"Won't they get mad?"

"Who knows…"

**Birdie! Fly away birdie, fly away~~~ Ok, that's enough. I don't have anything to say… I guess I just like to mess with things in my head and this comes out… Oy, I'm editing and rewriting as I go gimme a break, man! D8 **

Next time of SCF:

"_Maki, don't."_

_Suddenly, a high-pitch scream is heard from the village square. A few women approach us, carrying weapons and glare at the marine. "They have invaded out village, we need back up!" they said, Rio was furious, she ordered the warriors to restrain him while she, Maki, Maiha and Blue-jay follow the women back._

"_Mr. Marine, is the 'Pandora' really that important?" I sat down on a rock and crossed my legs; the brim of my hat had hidden my eyes before I adjusted my hat. Now I got a good look at the marine, I'd say he look about 25 to 32. He look at me funny as if I'd gone mad or stupid, can't blame him, I'm still wearing the stupid Amazon clothes. "Why do you want it?" I asked again._

"_Classified."_

**Kyyaaa-haaa~ I went to a local collage today and it was so embarrassing to sit in the broadcasting room and pretend to be a news reporter; I got the whole thing messed up hehe… Ok, I was a bit… hate-able and kinda greedy today. *sniff*… this is so not my chara! Was excited and nervous! QuQ**

**Please review, see you again!**


	3. The blind woman trolls

**Heee-llluuuo! I decided to put one more chapter in… just cus' I feel like it. /slaps**

**Aw, I have artist block. OTL I really want to post a picture of Ann's design but everything I draw now is kinda… really, really crappy. Tch. Ah well, FORWARD, HOO!**

(*Ann's POV*)

"Maiha, I'm back!"

Maiha's head popped out from behind a stack of hay, she smiled and waved at me. Everything seem more quite than this morning.

"Welcome back, how'd it go?"

"Pretty good, we're setting sail tomorrow so I'll go back in the evening, if that's ok?"

"Yeah, no problem. Your cloths won't be dry for a while anyway."

"Thanks, kid. Hey, where's your sister?"

Maiha gave me the directions to the pier, which s where Rio supposed to be. Great, more walking. It took me a while to find it seeing as the view is blocked by a bunch of houses and trees, the salty breeze hit my face the moment I stepped out of the bushes. There I see Rio, sitting on the rocks with a hopeful look in her eyes and in the horizon I see a fleet of marine ships... coming toward us. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder, she doesn't seem surprised to me, just look at me for a moment, sighed and went back to staring at the sea.

"Why are you looking at the marine ships?"

She ignored me.

"Okayyyyyy…. So, can you tell me they're friends or foe?"

Marines are all foe to me, however.

…

"Hey, stop ignoring me! I ju-"

"You're annoying."

Hehhehheh… she spoke. I smirked, taking the liberty to sit down beside her. "Yeah, I know. So, what are you doing?"

"No reason. And for your previous question, they're foes."

Really? Hard to believe. "Then why do you look so hopeful?"

"I do _not_." Something is telling me not to believe her; I know that look and I've seen it before. Rio stood up and dusted her skirt, jumping down and stated running back to the village. I followed, trying to match her pace. "So you can keep up with me…"

"Apparently."

"Do what you want; I'm going to warn the warriors. There might be war and outsiders like you should try not to get involved."

"I'll be fine."

She shot me a warning glare, which I ignore. I really want to know why almost everyone I've met in this village is so grumpy all the time.

"Shouldn't you warn your pirate friends?"

"Leave it; they can take care of themselves."

I swear, why is this called a 'village' when it's so damn big? Smaller than a city but let's call it a 'town' at least! Rio runs through the streets screaming the names of the warriors, some seeming familiar.

"Marines spotted at pier no. 03, this is an emergency! Maki, Betty, Honey, Blue-jay, Dandelion, Miranda, Curtis, Maiha…" And some sounded new, and isn't Miranda the fish seller lady? "… Zoa, Lucy! Protect the elder; protect the village; protect the island!"

Zoa and Lucy even? Oh, running next to Maki just ruined my mood.

"Why is _she_ coming?" Maki spat, jabbing me with her spear.

"What, I can't? And stop that, someone could get hurt!"

"It's not like you're going to die anyway."

"Both of you shut up!" Rio step in between us to stop the quarrel, she snatches the spear from Maki and toss it towards a random distance. Or so I though it is, 'cus bushes don't scream '_Ouch!_'… "Come out, I know you're there!"

A young man, a marine to be precise, cautiously steps out of his hiding spot. He carries the type of rifle you'd see on any officers and the usual hat. Excluding me who was standing behind to watch, the warriors surrounded him, having their weapon at his throat.

"What are your business here? _Talk_!"

The girl with hair spoke, I supposed that's Blue-jay?

"Honey, don't kill him."

"Quiet, Blue-jay!"

Oh. So they're named after their eyes? Not the hair? Aw…

"We've been order to seize the 'Pandora', hand it over to us and we'll leave you alone."

"Again?" Rio moved her blade closer to the poor man, making him step a foot back. "The 'Pandora' is our treasure; it is only to be given to the rightful owner! Leave. Now."

"I'm afraid not, ma'am. I have my orders."

"Well your orders are going to get you killed!"

"Maki, don't."

Suddenly, a high-pitch scream is heard from the village square. A few women approach us, carrying weapons and glare at the marine. "They have invaded out village, we need back up!" they said, Rio was furious, she ordered the warriors to restrain him while she, Maki, Maiha and Blue-jay follow the women back.

"Mr. Marine, is the 'Pandora' really that important?" I sat down on a rock and crossed my legs; the brim of my hat had hidden my eyes before I adjusted my hat. Now I got a good look at the marine, I'd say he look about 25 to 32. He look at me funny as if I'd gone mad or stupid, can't blame him, I'm still wearing the stupid Amazon clothes. "Why do you want it?" I asked again.

"Classified."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, ready to argue with the men but Zoa stopped me.

"You can ask question later, dear. Go with Lucy to the elder."

"But I don't need her help!"

"Of course you don't, honey. But she needs _yours_ so go!"

"Don't treat me like a kid, I'm already-"

"Alright kid, which way to the elder?" I pressed her head down with my hand, I don't really want to waste anymore time, the hints of upcoming battle sounds fun and had me excited for a while.

A kind old women and short, her eyes are longer working but she seems happy with her life, that's the elder. She lives at the top of the hills not far from the village, a straight path is used to get here but there are unwalkable path not made for normal humans…

-linebreakkerrrrr~!-

(*Still Ann's POV*)

Lucy stood watch outside as I stayed with the old lady, for the past 20 minutes she had been telling me stories about their history and culture. Her house is bigger than the ones in the village, there's only one table with chairs, a bed, some shelves in room the room with a large empty space in the middle, the three doors each leading to the bathroom, kitchen and backyard. A blind old women lives here… alone?

"Come closer, my dear." She called, smiling at me. I lean forward and she touches my face. "Why, you're quite young… around 15 to 17 I say? My, you're lovely."

My cheeks flashes pink, someone said I'm lovely... again. "T-thank you… I'm 16, but how could you tell?"

She chuckles and gave me a small nod. "Oh, I just do. I'm sorry you have to do this, young visitor. It's a bit late, but will you tell me your name?"

"My name is Ann." How'd she know I'm an outsider? "And it's no problem. Elder-san, is the 'Pandora' really that precious?"

"Oh, yes!" She clapped her hands together, smiling even wider before it turned into a frown. "But it's lost for many generations somewhere in the Cave of Thousand Whispers."

Lost? "But why couldn't you just tell them that?"

"They wouldn't listen." She shook her head and pulls out a small leather book from under the pillow she sat on and handed it to me. "This book belongs to the last person who searched for it. He is an explorer that came to this island and the only men who made friends with the entire village."

I turned a few pages, it's mostly a diary and some notes about the island's plants. "Did he find it?"

"No, he eventually gave up. The foolish man fell in love with one of the warriors and had a daughter, but since men are not allowed in the village he left, leaving his wife and daughter. The woman became sick after the absent of her love and soon died. That man is a lovesick fool, a dreamer, and…" her words trail off and she closed her blind eyes. Opening them again and sighed. "He is also my good for nothing parent."

Saw wha?

"EHH? Elder-san, he's your-?"

"Don't. I don't want to hear it, my dear. I never met him before and hold no memories. My mother died when I was only five, it's been so long… I also tried searching for it but the wall is as far as I could go, I lost my eyesight at the age of 42, I'm 84 now. You keep the book, Ann."

"Eh? Is it really ok?"

"Yes."

This is getting more and more interesting, I smell an adventure! I stood up in second flat, stuffing the book into the small bag strapped onto the belt and adjusted my hat. With a smile, I add, "Elder-san! I'm going to the Cave of Thousand Whispers! I'll find the 'Pandora' and bring it back!"

"Oh, no, no! It's too dangerous! There are paths and gaps that no human can pass, you will have to become to wind or even water to squeeze in!"

My hands placed on the elder's shoulders and chuckled. Slowly tuning into wind and wraps them around her body, it took me awhile to realize that I've unconsciously turned my whole body to wind; a smile came across my face once more. "**Oh, but I am the wind…**" My voice sounded different, it's almost like I'm a ghost! I heard of spirits living in the wind, but always wonder if it is true or not.

The elder touched my face and tears trailed down her eyes. "T-then… please find it. Find the stupid piece of stone my foolish father wastes his life on!" Oh, so she does cared for him.

"**I will, I promise…**"

But can I really? Finding a lost stone, I mean. I flew out of the door and passed Lucy, giving her a pat on a head while I'm at it, she looked at me and gasped. Can't blame her. Playfully I stuck out my tongue, "**Yo, take care of the elder, kid… I'll be back…!**"

"H-hey!"

I changed back into my original form once I hit solid ground. I felt tired and worn out, I tried creating a little breeze but nothing happened. Guess I can't use my power right now. The dairy became very useful at this point, the man, whom I learnt name was Travis, had drawn a map that leads to the Cave of Thousand Whispers.

So far I've came across two caves, but neither was the one I'm looking for. '_The cave that whisper into your ears. The cave that holds secrets._' was written as the first line in the book, along with the picture of a cave shaped of a snake's head.

Now I stood on the highest tree on the island, the voices from the battle could be heard even though I'm so far away. When I climbed down a bird came out of nowhere grabbed my hat and took off with it, I panicked. I _like_ that hat! A lot. Screaming doesn't work, devil fruit power doesn't work, chasing is the only option.

"Get back here!"

I yelled, jumping over branches, rocks and even crossing a river. The bird stop every now and then to look at me, flying off when I got close and refused to let go of my hat. My crawling under an over grown tree root, I found the bird and my hat, in front of a cave. It squawked and dropped it at the entrance before disappearing into the trees.

It wasn't just any old cave. It's a cave that faces the open sea, a cave with an entrance shaped like a snake; it's the cave I'm looking for, the cave of Thousand Whispers! It's too real to believe it to be a coincidence… what's with the bird?

The inside was damp, why am I not surprise? The strange whispering sounds were made by the wind blowing in, now I get the name. Like any other old cave pointed rocks are everywhere, a stream is found once deep inside, I suppose that's the snake's 'tongue'? Oh, this is creepy, it feels like being eaten! The bats that sleep hanging upside down made it even creepier…

"Who's there?"

"Eep!" A hand, a hand! As self defense, I am sorry for the person I just hit. However it was his or her fault that he or she frightened me. "Sorry?" I said, the figure sat up and rubbed the back of his head, he look at me for a moment and spoke again.

"… Ann?"

Huh? I narrowed my eyes, that voice… it's familiar. "Shanks?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that, shouldn't you be on the ship?"

"Hey, it gets boring there; it was just a stroll on the beach. Then I found this cave. Shouldn't you be in the village? And the rum?"

I sighed, lending him a hand and tried to find a way to explain the situation. Is all he thinks of rum? "Er… I'm just looking for something. Didn't you see the marine fleet?"

"Yeah, we move the ship around to the other side. What'cha looking for?"

"A rock I guess, now shush and let me concentrate."

"W-"

"Shush!"

This book is impossible… it's full of riddles and line that made the person who wrote it to seem like someone who's trying to sound mystical or something. Shanks and I walk further in, making twist and turns before coming to a dead end. Felling my hand around the wall I soon found a crack the size of my fist. I must look stupid trying to squeeze myself in a small space… because the red haired bastard is laughing like a moron.

"You can't fit in there!"

I ignored him. Putting my hand on the crack, covering it, I closed my eyes. Imagining my body light as a feather- no, even lighter! As light as air. I did it before I can do it again. First it's my hand, than my whole body. Yes! I realized the book can't fit so I dropped it in Shanks hand; he stared at me, surprised.

"**Don't lose it…**"

I told him before going in. It goes on and narrows the further I go, a light marks the exit and I soon found myself in a spacious cave with a glowing lake. Inside the lake there's one place that glows the brightest, it was just near the edge. I step in the water; it was cold and made me lose my powers, at least it's not that deep.

The glows gets brighter as I get closer, I bend down and put my hands in, searching around until I touched something and pulled out a pink stone. I frown; this can't be the 'Pandora'. I've been told its blue-purple. Something connects with my feet and I once again put my hands in and found a green rock this time. The lake is filled with these! Colored rocks, stones, pearls, shell… what's next?

The pile of treasure I found had a weird combination of multi colored stones, rocks, pearls and a huge golden shell. They were all useless to me; I put them back but kept the red-blue stone, my favorite colour, and took a random red(it was more of a pick side) shell for Shanks.

The next open space that leads somewhere was a small cave bid enough for a Lucy to fit. I bent down and soon started to crawl, and more surprises, this way leads to the outside… I could see Red Force down the beach, so this much the other side of the island. I better get back or else Shanks would wonder if I'm dead or something. And… the battle is still ongoing…

-lineeeebreaker!-

(*Normal POV*)

"Hey, but- you- there- Huh?"

"I told you, the cave leads to the other side of the island. I could proof it, I saw Red Force!" Ann sat down on the cold stone ground, surrounded by the darkness of the cave. Having only a lighter lit for her to read the book. The lines that caught her attention are: '_What seek is not to be seeks; only the eye sees._' And '_It not allowed ownership, unless chosen. _"The eye part is suspicious..."

"Oh, I saw something shiny outside the cave earlier. On the side on the 'head'."

"What!"

She dropped the book and hurried outside, climbing the trees and jumped, landing on the side on the 'snake's' head. A small shiny stone and words engraved in the rocky surface caught her eyes; both had been hidden under green moss. She removed them to find the sentence no longer readable, but the available words are no doubt written with the same hand writing as the ones in the book, sighed by the signature '_T.W._'. The stone was blue-purple blend together; shining in the sunlight it looks beautiful. Her smile grew larger, '_Is this…?' _she though.

"Hey, you dropped you book!" Shanks climbed up next to her, holding the small leather book in his mouth since his hand is currently unavailable. Steady himself on the 'head', he took the book out and handed the book to Ann. Following her sight and narrowed his eyes at the stone. "Is this what you're looking for?" He tried taking it out, and….

Nothing! It won't even budge.

"Let me try."

She bent forward and picked the little stone up, and surprisingly it did. She was gasped, holding the stone in her palm and stared. Shanks bent down so he was almost her height.

"Well, I'll be... What is it anyway?"

She ignored him. Smiling and held the stone tight she jumps down. "There's a battle going on, you might want to help!" She called over her shoulder and dashes towards the direction of the elder's, only to find it empty and trashed. Lucy and the elder was gone, panicked, she went to the village.

The warriors and marines fought, no one noticed her return and no one was free handed. She spotted the elder being shielded by Lucy and Maiha, they were cornered by a tall man. The girls held their weapon in their shaky hands and look up at the man three times their size, no chance they are going to let the elder get hurt.

"Double Slicer!" An 'X' shaped wound appeared on his back as Ann used her attack. The man, furious, turned and look at her.

"How dare you attack me!"

"No. How dare _you_ attack this village!" She spat, kicking him in the face. "Tell me your name, you damn marine!"

"You got guts, kid! I'm Captain Palette and I had serious business with you people, it would be all good if you just handed over the damn rock to me!"

"I'll turn your head into the plate shape it supposed to be! Take your men and get out of here!"

Ann tried to kick his head again, but this time he stopped her foot and held her upside down. "Put me down, you pervert!" She held her skirt in place and shot him a glare. The captain spun her in circles and tosses her towards the building, making a big hole in the roof. Getting up with a headache she attacks again, this time borrowing a pipe she er, broke. However, it was her that was getting beat.

Lucy tosses her spear at the big guy, but missed miserably. "Let her go!" she cried, hitting him with her hand and kicking him. Palette flicked her away, right into the tree.

"Lucy!" The elder only heard her yelp of pain, she reach her out and desperately trying to find the little girl. "Lucy!" she called again.

Ann was pinned down on the ground by the captain; he had his hands on hers and one of his legs In between hers while the other crushed down her other leg. She screams in pain, struggling to escape.

"Let me go, you pervert!"

"Tch, you said that twice today." He snorted, face getting closer.

"Thrice actually, now let go!"

"You know, you're pretty cute. Not beautiful like that girl before but I do preferred weaker ladies."

"Go die somewhere." She hisses, kicking him in the stomach.

"That didn't even hurt." His smirks grew wider, blowing in her ear and whispered, "Let's make this a deal, become my wife and I left the village go."

"Ossan, only if you're 30 years older." Her limbs turned to air and she slipped away. Jumping on to his back and gave him a kick in the head.

"Damn women, I'm 27!"

"Too bad then. Air Vacuum!" A ball made out of wind appeared around his head, he started to struggle for air and coughed. Sweat rolled down Ann's face, she fell to her knees and panted. '_Damn… I used too much energy today._'

Palette wiped off the blood on his check and kicked her in the sides, stepping on her hand making her scream.

"Ann!" Lucy stood up and run to grab her weapon which has fallen on the ground, but before she was even close, the captain flicked her away like before.

"Go away kid." He growled, pinning Ann down once again, "I guess I just have to kill you. Too bad, you would make a great wife."

She coughed, blood splattered on her bare skin, breathless and weak she look at the man on top of her murderously. "H-how would you know... *cough* I rather be dead than have your cursed babies."

"Then die."

She closed her eyes, braced herself for the impact but instead… it got lighter?

"Aren't you a little too old to be hitting on kids?"

"Shanks!"

They were tears of joy, seeing the Red Hair pirates standing there had been such a relief. She gave Benn a nod of thanks as he picked her up bridal style, carrying her over to the elder. The corner of her lips curled up. As Lucy tends her wounds, she watches as one by one the marines goes down.

"You… you're Red Hair Shanks! What does the Yonkou want with this island?"

"None of your business. You've hurt my nakama, and that is something I cannot forgive."

'_Nakama..._' Ann closed her eyes, is really alright for her to be called his 'nakama'?

-linebreakerrr~-

(*Normal POV~!*)

She awoke in Rio's house, wounds all bandages up and the elder and Lucy sitting next to her. The little girl had held on to her hand all the time she'd been asleep.

"Are you awake, my dear?"

"… Yes."

"I'm so sorry…" The elder cried, hand in her face and head down. Ann held her hand and smile.

"Why are you crying? It's not your fault."

"Young one…"

"What happened after I black out?"

"Your friends chased the marines away. The villagers agreed to let the men stay for the night seeing as they saved us. Sleep, my dear, they will be back soon."

"I see… Elder-san," Ann find it hard to move her hand, but managed to take out a small blue-purple stone. "I found the 'Pandora', see?"

Lucy gasped, taking the stone from her and held it up to the light. The stone shines brightly and sparkles. "It's true! Elder, it's true! It's the real 'Pandora'!" she beamed, and held the elder's other hand.

Ann sat up using her hand as support, "it's not that Travis William can't find it. He did, as a matter of fact." She wiped the tear off the elder's eye. "He just can't take it out. The cave crack in the cave leads to a lake, and the cave there leads to the other side of the island. The 'Pandora' was engrave on the 'snake's' eye."

"Of all the years of searching… it does exits, and it's always there… My father did not fail, he… he…"

"Kept it a secret because he knew the consequences. But he is still a lovesick fool, I must say. Sorry, elder-san."

"If you don't want it, can I have it?" Lucy popped in between them, showing a toothy grin.

"No. Lucy, no." The elder smile, touching her cheeks. "Thank you, Ann. Take it, the stone is yours, it choose you as it owner."

"But you spent so long looking for it!"

"No, it chooses you. It wouldn't feel right being with anyone else. The 'Pandora' is a charm of the sea, it brings good luck, take it with it on your voyage."

"… Fine. But you take the book back, it's the only thing left of him, isn't it?"

She laughs, wiping away the tears in her eyes. "You're such a good kid…. Take your rest, the new dawn awaits your full health."

The next morning, members of the Red Hair pirates carried the barrels of rum to their ship, while they're in the village the captain himself took liberty and bought a few more while he came to return the cart, making it a dozen. Having to carry Ann back to the ship was not easy, especially with one arm and she keeps hitting him saying, "I can walk on my own dammit!" He only laughers and reminds her of her broken leg and the fact that there's no walking stick available.

Not a smart thing to do as she took revenge by reminding him of having only one arm and threatens to kill him if she fell.

The women of the Nainen Amazon came to see them off, yes, even Maki. Honey, Blue-jay and a few women had gotten friendly with some of the men but sadly, they had to leave according to their captain. Ann giggled at their disappointed faces and finally remembers about Rio's package.

"Rio, sorry I ruined your clothes! I'll return them the next time I visit!"

"Keep them! And thanks for delivering this!"

"No problem! Thanks for everything!"

She waved until the moment the people of the island disappeared from her view. Everything went back to normal before she knew it. She spotted Shanks and took out the shell she gotten for him.

"Here!"

Shanks caught it in his hand and stare at the pinkish shell that Ann claimed to be red. "Thanks?"

"What, you don't like it?"

"Well it's… pink."

See, I told you.

"Nonsense! It's red!"

"But-"

"Oh, shut your trap. I'm going to my room, put me down Benn!"

"Captain's order, have to carry you to where ever you want to go."

She rolled her eyes and pouted. "If I want to jump into a volcano, would you?"

Benn chuckled and carried her to her room, covering her with the blanket before exiting the room. A few hours later the next island finally came to view, a winter island with steam rising from it. It was their original destination; Sunny Hills. It was cold but heavily warm coat are not needed.

Due to the fact Ann injured herself, they stayed for a week before setting sail again. The moment the doctor says that she's allowed to go into the hot spring, the nurses grabbed her literally her and dashes off. Ann sank down into the hot water and enjoyed her evening with the girls, spending her first and last night on the island in an inn.

**I really hate this chapter… I just hate it. So there. Ah… still some art request left to do before my big break, I need some rest! **

Next time on SCF:

"_How long are you going to sleep?"_

"_Five more minutes… too drunk…" he mumbles, opening his eyes slightly and look at the angry girl._

"_Don't care. Who am I, your mother? Wake up now, we have a castaway!"_

"_Huh? Where?"_

**Do you remember a certain birdie from last time? I'm sure you do, right? I really like birds… especially sparrows and wrens. Make way for a new character! Toot-toot! *steams*(from rice cooker)**


	4. Harpoons are for fishies only

**I gave up. I'm rewriting the whole thingy... just to kill my boredom. Hoi! Hoi! May way people, may wayyyy~ Cus' a little birdied told me that…**

(*Normal POV*)

"Shanks, wake up…" Ann poked the red head's cheek countless of time to wake him up. Nothing, he slept like a log. "WAKE UP, TAKO!" Pissed, she tossed him into a pile of cannon balls. And unbelievable, he still sleeps.

Two weeks after Sunny Hills, and Ann's leg healing. She had changed back from the Amazon clothing back into her orange dress and shorts, the red rock she found kept in her bag and the 'Pandora' had been turned into a necklace. The Red Force sails on the grand line after just leaving a spring island, almost the whole crew is drunk on the deck, cabins or anywhere sleep-able. Ann had her hands on her hips, tapping her feet on the wooden flooring she frowned and look at the man in front of her.

"How long are you going to sleep?"

"Five more minutes… too drunk…" he mumbles, opening his eyes slightly and look at the angry girl.

"Don't care. Who am I, your mother? Wake up now, we have a castaway!"

"Huh? Where?"

She pointed to the person lying next to him; he had servers injuries over his body, his clothes were still dripping wet and semi-tattered. He was breathing heavily but unconscious. Still drowsy, Shanks squat down before him and pat- ok, more like slapped his face chanting "Wake up, wake up, wakeee uppppp!" repeatedly. Which results in getting his head hit by Ann.

"He'll die you idiot!"

"I'll die!"

"Nonsense. Just find the doctor, what's his name again?"

"Richard?"

"Oh. He was not in the infirmary."

"Find him yourself!"

Ann clenched her fist and summoned a gust of angry wind. "You… I'll get angry."

"Who are you, my mother?"

"Hey, that was my line!"

"_Was_."

A vein popped onto her head, she rubbed her temples before turning her fist into a mess of air, adjusting the hat back a bit to keep it from blocking her view.

"Do you want me to flip this ship?"

Shanks felt the wind picking up and his ship began moving forward. "Fine." He wasn't really convinced that she would really do it, but who knows what she'll do… Richard was found under the table in the kitchen, it took a while to wake him up but getting hit in the face with an active sleeper's stinky feet sure helped. The castaway was not in any serious danger, but there is water in his lungs. For now, Ann does not know what happened to him, she was in the kitchen helping the chefs making lunch but by the time they finished, it turned to dinner…

"Do you feel better?"

After dinner she went to visit the person she literally fished out of the waters, it was late at night; most of the crew has gone to bed. The boy nodded and grinned. He was only a year older than her, with brown hair and sharp amber eyes. The most noticeable part of his is the Whitebeard tattoo on his shoulder, although hidden by the sleeve the bottom part is still visible. Especially when he stretched his arms.

"Yeah, thanks. Where am I anyway?" He asked. He had changed out of his Hawaiian shirt into the t-shirt that says 'Rice-Don', which is kinda weird, borrowed from Richard and still wearing his original pants.

"The ship of the Red Hair Pirates."

"Are you a doctor here?"

"Oh no, I'm not a pirate! Nor a doctor, but your wound seem to be healing. What's your name?"

"Jura. Thanks for rescuing me, and the clothes and food."

"You're welcome, here's your original shirt." Ann handed him his clothes. "But thank the rest of them when they wake up. Um… is there a reason you're in the water? Oh, sorry, you don't have to talk about it!"

Juba laughed. "Well, I was going back to my crew but my boat got destroyed a few island back, than I got attacked. And since I've eaten a Devil Fruit I can't swim. Ehahahahaha!"

Jura scratch the back of his head, laughing at his misfortune and took off the shirt the doctor lent him and changed back into his navy blue Hawaiian shirt with red flower prints. '_Somehow…. He seems kinda happy that he almost drowns._' Ann sweat dropped, and kept the conversation going. "So, you're a pirate?"

"Yup! Have you heard of Whitebeard? He's the greatest- Oops, you probably know already. Pops is the best! Oh! Did you pick up any of my belongings?" Jura was sparkling as he spoke, not bothering to button up his shirt. He laughs as if nothing happed at all.

'He is an idiot, isn't he?' "Someone picked up some items from the sea earlier; you can check them out tomorrow, I'll ask Shanks, maybe you can borrow a boat. Hey, what kind of Devil Fruit did you ate?"

"Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Sparrow."

"Flying must feels great… I ate the Kaze Kaze no Mi, I've tried flying a few times, but it uses too much of my energy."

"I see, you've eaten the fruit of one of the four basic elements! I also know a person who did, he's my commander actually. If you keep training I'm sure you'll get stronger er… er…"

"Ann. Marie Ann Walker."

"I'm sure you'll get stronger, Ann!"

"You think?"

"Of course! Anyone can get stronger!" He grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "All that takes is time."

Ann smiled, getting up and walked to the door. "I'll keep that in mind. Get some sleep for now; I'll come back in the morning."

Time skip please! The next morning …

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!_

Ann fell off her bed, she rubbed her eyes and rushed to door, holding the bump on her head and went to the deck in her pajamas.

"What was that? It sounded like someone firing their laser!"

A couple of men were on the deck as well, all looking confused, annoyed or angry.

"We don't know." A tall man stood in front of her, Ann recognized him as Yule, one of the chefs. "It just… happened."

Their ship was docked on the shores of a small summer island. The island has neither town nor people living on it, but the fruits and fresh water it provides are superb! They are grown under the sun all year long and fully grown ready to be harvested but right now, the sun is still asleep.

"Hm… It irritates me so I'll go find out anyway."

Ann jump of the ship and landed safely using the wind as a cushion. She ran into the forest to find something completely unexpected. She gasped.

"W-what is that…?"

_BLARGGGG!_

A huge bird, many times her size flew back to its nest in the tree. Large feathers of its tail made a strong breeze, the bird was mostly red and green, but many colourful feathers can be seen under the wings. Just the nest itself can compare to a small ship. The bird noticed her and flapped its wing before charging. _BLAAARGGGG!_ it goes. Ann paled; she gulped and turned around, dashing off as fast as possible.

"WHAT KIND OF BIRD MAKES THAT KIND OF SOUND? AND GET LOST YOU SHTTY BIRD, STOP CHASING ME!"

"WATCH OUT!"

Suddenly, a huge bird, not as big as the one before flew in and carried her off. She felt the wind hitting her skin as it flew up and down, dodging the other bird's claw. It took a while before they lost it, Ann noticed it stopped chasing them as they went out of the island's boarder; she was still up in the air, held by the smaller bird's claw. Ann looked up and stares at the bird that saved her; it was huge but resembles a sparrow.

"Are you ok?"

It spoke. Then it hit her.

"J-JURA?"

"That's me!"

"You're better already? Are you sure you should be moving?"

Ann yelled over the noise of the wind, worried about her newfound friend. Jura just smiled and headed the way towards the ship. Once the landed, he turned back into a human once more and fell to his knees. The wounds on his stomach have reopened.

"Jura!"

The nurses quickly help carried him to the infirmary. They were greeted by a really, really angry Richard and barely gotten away alive. Jura was laughing the whole time he scolded them and did not complain about the pain but he held on to his stomach.

Ann offered to bring him lunch later that day; she wanted to thank him properly for saving her. Of course, she made sure Richard was out having lunch before coming. Jura was awake when she came in but he didn't notice her until she said something.

"Jura? I've brought your lunch."

"Oh, Ann! Thank you, I was getting hungry."

"No, thank you, and I'm sorry for getting you into this. What was that bird earlier?"

"They are called the King Bird. Not the largest, but fierce. Today was the first time I saw one but I remembered reading about them."

"You seem to know a lot about birds."

"Of course, I studied them."

Later in the afternoon, they stopped at Gerogero Island, Ann and Jura are in town looking clothes to replace Jura's Hawaiian shirt and torn pants. Now he only wore the spare dress shirt he borrowed from Richard, his torn pants and sandals, they stopped at a store where he held up a familiar shirt—it looks almost identical to the one he's wearing now, but yellow in colour. He bought it.

"Erm… it's the same."

Ann stared the shirt; the patterns and flower prints are the same shaped and colours as she remembered. But the yellow was quite flashy.

"Its fine, I like it."

"Now to do something about those pants…"

"After that I want to explore Red Force!"

"I got lost the first time I went onboard…"

"Then there must be a lot of rooms? The Moby Dick is bigger though."

"Just wait until you see the pl-…ace…" Suddenly, she coughed and fell to her knees, holding her chest in pain. Oozing blood soaked her clothes.

"H-hey! What's wrong!"

-linebreaker! Hoi!-

(*Jura's POV*)

Her clothes were soaked with blood, but how could this be? She has eaten a devil fruit; a logia! And I never saw her getting hit by anything; she can read air currents for the love of...! Looking around, there was no one but us at the pier.

"J-Jura..." She grabbed my sleeve, her breathing heavy and slow. "Pull… it out."

"Huh?"

She removed her hand; I could see the tip of something shape, but when she fell onto her face, I gasped, a harpoon was pierced through her back!

"If I pull it out now, you'll die!"

"No, it's made of—ng… seastones. Just take it out…"

I nodded, I don't like the ideal but the harpoon is draining her strength away. I put on the glove she had in her bag and grabbed it, but before I could pull it away I felt someone, or something grabbed my shoulders and tosses me away. The wall of the warehouse was sent flying when I hit it, crates and barrels fell on me, luckily they were empty.

It took me a while to get up; Ann was already gone, leaving a pool of blood and her bag. Dammit! How could I let that happened! I didn't even saw who did it, I sworn there was no one there… I have to report to Shanks about this—Wait, why am I treating him like my own captain? Not important now.

Shanks was laughing with his crew when I got back, seriously, this guy laugh more than me!

"Oi, Red Hair!"

He turned and looks me, offering some wine. "Oh, Jura! Want some?" I turn down his offer. Besides, I'm underage.

"Not now, Ann's been kidnapped!"

"Eh?" The whole crew went silence. Almost everyone dropped their wine bottle or whatever they're holding on. "EEEEHHHH?" They panicked.

They panicked. I didn't expect that, I was thinking the captain of the Red Hair pirates would be either angry or calmer.

"Oi! Now not the time! She was stabbed by a harpoon!"

"What?" Shanks stopped dead, finally! "If they are using seastones… they're not normal kidnappers."

"Boss! We're under attack!" Someone I don't know handed his an arrow, a note was tied to it. Cannon balls struck the ship by unseen enemies, most of them hit the side but a few hit the sail and made holes on the deck. Once it stopped, Shanks angrily snatch the note and read it.

"'If you want the girl back, show up and fight…' Huh? Using her as bait to lure us out… Benn, Yasopp, Lucky…" He named the ones that I usually seen with him, I was surprised when he called me. "… Richard and Jura. Come with me. The rest of you guard the ship!"

He was mad, it was almost the same as pops when the time the marines killed one of our snipers... Yeah, it's kinda cool I have to admit.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. Listen well, Jura. Be it good reason or not, I won't forgive anybody that hurts my nakama! That includes this ship!"

I led them to the place she was last seen, now a pool of almost dried blood. Richard light a smoke and bent down, touching the red-stain floor. He shook his head. "She lost quite a lot of blood, plus she was stabbed with seastone. She's still young and strong willed, she could handle it but we need to find and treat her as soon as possible." He wiped the blood on his hand with a handkerchief and looked at me. "Well, I need more bandages. Kid, go find a store that sells medical supplies. I used most of them on you, so no complain, just go and met us there."

"Huh? Sure, how much?"

"Enough to fill this bag."

He tossed me a bag, I held it up with my talons when I took flight, and it was big. Big enough to fit me as a human inside. What? He wants me to buy all the bandages on the island there or what?

After around four stores, I finally filled the damned bag. Getting questioned every time why I need so much… By the time I got to the East Cape, Shanks and standing in front of a crushed bolder, mad and frustrated. Richard greeted me with a frown and scratch on his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"They're not here. No one was here."

"What! But why? They're the one who set the venue!"

"The rest are searching for any hidden cave or something while cap'n standing there. I'll take this," He took the bag from me. "Maybe you should go help or something. Or try to calm him down, if you dared."

The note they sent was crumbled and thrown next to Shanks, I picked and opened it. Indeed it said 'east cape', or at least the most possible direction. The message goes:

'_Red Hair, remember me? I hope you do, last time I lost to you but this time it's different. If you want the black haired girl back, duel with me! I'll be waiting at the starboard._'

Bastards! If they wanted a fight they should just show up themselves! Richard snatch the paper from me and read it again and again, he fell in deep thinking and took out his compass.

"East." He said. "If it's the island's 'prow' than it's east... What if? Oi, cap'n!"

He went to his side and showed him the paper, pointing here and there in other directions; they were too far for me to hear what they're talking about. He was saying about the prow… if it's not the island than... Red Force's prow?

"Guys, we're heading north!"

Shanks waited for us to gather before heading north, I landed on Richard's shoulder.

"North… Are they referring to Red Force's prow?"

"Could be. You figured it out?"

"Yeah, just a minute ago. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Ann's not part of your crew… so why are you saving her?"

He laughed. "She's our nakama! A friend! Of course we'll save her."

"Ehahaha! I just wanted to know. You guys aren't so bad."

"Oh? What's your first impression of us?"

"Classified."

"Gahahaha! You're weird, kid!"

-linebreakkker~!-

(*Normal POV*)

The North Cape was right! They stood before a group of pirates, all arms with swords, cutlass, guns, and daggers… all sorts of weapons and stuff. Jura spotted Ann, she was tied with ropes and hanged onto a tree, and the harpoon was still in her chest with blood dripping out. She weakly lifted her head and opened her eyes, looking at the Red Hair pirates; she showed them a weak smile saying, "I'll hunt you forever… if you don't save me…" she fells unconscious.

"Yo, Red Hair!" A sly looking man spoke; he was twice the height of Shanks, but quite good looking. Pointing his cutlass at his chin, he laughed. "Fight me! But one wrong move and the girl die!"

His men had their weapons point at her. Jura was still a small bird on Richard's shoulder, when he was about to change back Richard stopped him.

"Hold it, kid. She needs to be treated; think you can knock out a few of them by the tree?" He whispered.

Jura nodded. "But the rest with guns will shoot; with the harpoon there Ann's powers won't work."

"I'll take care of them." He took some bandages out from his coat and wrapped his hands. "Go, now!" He shouts.

Jura flew towards Ann, getting bigger and bigger; he knocked out a few with his wings, snapped the ropes with his beak and grabbed it with his talons. Guns were aimed at him, but Richard trapped them by tying them up with many layers of bandages. Reaching out a hand and grabbed Jura's leg when he flew by.

"Band Shot. Those bandages won't come off easily."

"Hey, not bad, ossan!"

"I'm not that old, and can you land now? She won't make it back to the ship."

They've landed in front of the boulder shanks crashed. Richard made him gathered water and moss while he makes a bed out of leaves and for Ann.

"It missed her heart, she'll live. Jura, I'm going to operate on her, I want you to stand watch. First aid won't do any good!"

"Operate? Here?"

"Trust me, I'm a doctor."

"… Alright. But she's my nakama as well, make sure you safe her!"

Suddenly, a tree fell; a man had kicked it with his foot. "So this is where you are… Nice escape, but you can't get by me!"

"Who's there?"

"You can call me Jack… I am the one who ate the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi, shall we fight, boy?"

"Humph, just looking at you makes me want to throw up." Jura took a short sword from under his shirt. "I took it as a parting gift."

"Very well."

Jack charges, both of his arms turn to steel, pointed at the end. Jura blocked one of his hands with the sword and dodged the other one. The short sword broke on the third block, Jack managed to graze Jura's arm.

"Heh, what are you going to do without a weapon? You're a bird, right? Hurry up and fly home!"

Jura pull out a chain whip and a pair of gloves. "I took these too." Jura wrapped the chain and tied Jack's hands together; he kicked him to the ground. Richard's operation was still going on, he had made a tent out of leaves, Jura was impressed by his building skill and speed…. He _is_ _just_ a doctor, right?

Jack stood up, breaking the chains. Again, Jura pulled something out again, this time a cutlass.

"Where are you keeping all of those?" Jack yelled, charging forwards with two hands pointed.

Jura blocked, he showed him a cheeky grin. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He kicks him away.

Again and again, Jura took out the weapons he had 'borrowed', Jack broke them all saying '_Futile! Futile!_'. When Jura had nothing left, he searched around for something he could use, he found Richard's lighter and had an ideal.

"What's a puny lighter gonna do?"

He said nothing, charging at him blocking his blows with his feet. Jack laughs; Jura ignored him and keep blocking. Jura fell and struggles to get up when a cut was made across his chest, Jack was ready to finishes off but instead of escaping, he smirked and tossed the lighter at the ground. A circle of flames shoot up and surrounds Jack, dried leaves was arranged in a circle around him.

"You- What did you do?"

"Pretty obvious. What's wrong? Can't handle the heat?" '_What do you know, it actually works. Ehahaha!_' he laughed to himself.

"GYYYAAA- Hot! It's hot! Put it out, put it out now! Get me out of here!"

"Gladly!"

Jura changed into a huge sparrow and grabbed him by the shirts collar, dropping him into the sea. He ignored the pain and his burning legs from the fire, for he was injured more than that cut on the chest. Furthermore, when he picked Jack up, the fire had spread onto his legs, he fell into the sea just as he was about to reach land. Someone grabbed his hand; he opened his eyes to see Richard.

"Good work, kid. I've finished the operation, now to get you fixed…"

-linebreakkerrr~!-

(*Normal POV*)

Meanwhile, the Red Hair pirates and the rest were fighting. Most of the enemies are confused why their weapons are gone thus getting knock out before they even react. Shanks was fighting the captain of their crew, the one who sent the note and attacked them, Evans Green.

"Evans!" He was strong, but his true strength was unknown. Shanks blocked his every attack, but he was not doing anything else. "You won't win, how many time have you lost?"

"Why are you not attacking? Don't take me lightly!"

"Tell me your reasons. I might go easy on you."

"Reason? What reasons?" He kept on attacking.

"This is a fight between pirates. Ann is neither part of my crew nor a pirate; you shouldn't get her involved in this stupid little fight!"

"Ah, that little girl? It's all to lure you out… I know that you wouldn't bother to come all the way here unless we take a hostage, I sense it… she is the weakest on the ship."

"Then come to me yourself!" Shanks finally snapped and broke his sword, knocking most of the enemy out with haki, he uses his cutlass on Evans. Evans laughs like a mad man.

"That's it, that's it! There we go! Ahahahaha!" He grabbed Shanks' blade and point it at his throat. "Ahahahahaha!"

"How do you know she's a devil fruit user? You only saw her on my ship."

"Ahahahahaha, devil fruit? How should I know? Ahahaha!"

The man only laugh and laugh and laugh some more. His eyeballs were rolled back and white, laughing even louder he shakily put his hands on his face and slowly claw down and up again and down and again… again… There were blood on his fingers and out from his mouth, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"He's mad…" All went silence; Shanks killed him with a stabbed in the heart, he lowered his head. "It's better this way, you were already dead."

The fight ended with the enemies escaping, carrying off the injured. Shanks wiped off the blood off his blade and went to find Jura and the rest.

"There they are!" Benn and Richard helped Jura, which was having a troublesome time using his legs while Shanks carried Ann.

Red Forced was being repaired when they returned. Apparently she had been attacked again by unseen enemies. They ignored the matter for now and set sail to the other island. Ann and Jura rested in bed for the next few days. Jura recovered faster, but still find it painful to walk, he bear with it.

A week later, they are now in northern seas. The weather began to change and it starts getting colder, and colder. Ann gotten better, and had requested for them to go to her home island in North Blue. Jura stood before Shanks, not wearing any warm clothes at all, just his usual Hawaiian shirt still unbutton and pants, Ann was surprised how he handled the cold. After he could finally stand properly again, he went to Shanks, asking for a small boat.

"Whitebeard, huh…? So, you wanted the boat to return to his ship?"

"Yes."

For a moment, Ann saw a scary face on Shanks. He was seating on a barrel holding a bottle of sake, almost the whole crew surrounds the two. Shanks lifted his head and laughed.

"Dahahaha! I don't know how you got into the ocean, but why don't you come to North Blue with us?" Jura was surprised; he didn't think it would go so easily. "How 'bout it? It'll be fun!"

"Might as well..." Jura sat down and crossed his legs, putting one hand on each knee. "Will there be food?" He asked.

Ann sighed and pulled the hood on her long winter coat over her head. She had only seen Shanks really angry once back on one of the island they visited and was really glad he didn't do anything close to that. She decided to leave the two to their conversation. He is laid-back and most of the time; an idiot, but deep down she feared him like a kid would feared her parent or teacher. '_This person is much stronger than what met the eye,_' she thought, '_I sure hope I won't be around to see it._'

**Yaaaayyyyy, Jura's finally here! So, anyone remember a certain talking birdie? I like birds; I always wanted to own a sparrow… Maybe I'll get a bird next year. And now, about Jura, yes, he does have a vivre does… used to. But he lost it, free cookie if you guessed how.**

**First poll! Do you want to know what's in Rio's package? Hint: Same reason why she look so hopeful. Although she denies it. *gets hit by her arrow* GYYYAAA!**

Next time on SCF:

_The White Bridge was indeed, white. It was made of white marble looked like it was made of sparking snow under the sun; followed by a path of white paving stones. Jura removed his glove and touched the rails, a surprise look on his face._

"_It… not cold. It's warm! Awesome!"_

"_This place gets the most sunlight at this time in the morning. It will be colder later in the day if the clouds covered the sun, and warm again and finally cold at night. It's weird, but nobody here really cares much." Ann removed her coat tied it on her waist like a belt. "You can take yours off too if you like."_

"_Huh, why?"_

"_You'll see."_


	5. The snow that tells no lie

**I made a mistake in the last chapter. Was meant to say vivre card, not vivre does… lol c; Jura does have one, but he lost it, so now he has absolutely no idea where the heck Whitebeard is. Alright, here's another chapter! Please review~**

(*Normal POV*)

Dawn slowly approach Whitefall Island, Jura had to admit it was much more colder here than the rest of North Blue; especially dawn. Red Force docked at the west pier, a small group went ahead to explore the island while the rest waited for sunrise.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Almost everyone wasted no time and rushed to the dining room; Jura had to fly up to avoid getting hit by the stampede.

"Hey, watch it!" He scolded, landing on Richard's shoulder in his sparrow form, but smaller, much smaller than usual!

"Sorry kid! Say, weren't you… bigger?" Richard dragged an open seat and sat down. Jura turned back into a human and sat next to him.

"I can actually control my size, but what you saw were my limits; I can't get any bigger or smaller than that."

"Hahahahaha! As expected from Whitebeard's!"

"Dude, I've been sitting on your shoulder for almost a month, now you ask? Hey, where's Ann?"

"Should be still asleep in her room. Want to wake her up?" Richard grinned and held up a bucket of water. Jura sighed and pushed it away.

"I value my live, thanks. Where did that bucket came from anyway?"

"What? It's always there."

"Where?"

"…There."

"Huh? Wait, never mind. I don't want to know."

Jura went to Ann's room after breakfast, the door swung opened just when he was about to knock. Ann had her bag over her shoulders.

"Oh, it's Jura." She said, quite plainly.

"What, you were awake? You missed breakfast!"

"I already ate, I was just going on land, wanna come?"

Jura nodded and went to get his bag from his room; Ann was waiting on the beach- er… snow. The further they walked into the island the more pine threes they see; a small wooden cabin marks the boarder to the town. Inside, expansive looking building and houses were built in rows around the town square. It was very much like High Town, but everyone was in warmer clothes.

"I thought you said it was a small island!" Said Jura, admiring the view.

"I said small, not poor." Ann shrugged and kept walking. "This place is called 'Royal City', the biggest town on this island; the buildings are built in a circular shape."

"Royal City? You mean there's royalties living here?"

"Yes and no, most of them are nobles or rich people like that. Anyone that has something to do with the royal family is either distance relatives or guards. Come on, just a bit further and we'll reach the White Bridge. It connects this island to the North Pole."

The White Bridge was indeed, white. It was made of white marble looked like it was made of sparking snow under the sun; followed by a path of white paving stones. Jura removed his glove and touched the rails, a surprise look on his face.

"It… not cold. It's warm! Awesome!"

"This place gets the most sunlight at this time in the morning. It will be colder later in the day if the clouds covered the sun, and warm again and finally cold at night. It's weird, but nobody here really cares much." Ann removed her coat tied it on her waist like a belt. "You can take yours off too if you like."

"Huh, why?"

"You'll see."

Jura took off his coat and did the same. He was surprised to found that it was actually getting warmer rather than colder as they walk down the path. Soon, they saw the sight of grass and a town.

"This place may seem warm, but it's still very cold despite the look of it. The people who live here all their life are use to the temperature changing. You should be able to handle it, right? The sun is still out."

"Er… why are there grass on a huge chuck of ice? This_ is_ the North Pole right?"

"There was once a small island in the place of the North Pole. But the high tides brought big waves that swallowed it up, the weather was so cold, it froze in seconds. See that giant thing over there?" Ann pointed at the machine with steam in the middle of the town. "That's a heater. It melts the ice and snow covering the place where the island was once. That's why we need to climb stairs to get in and out of the place."

"Interesting… But won't the heater melt the ice that's holding the island and ice together?"

"If it would then the island would be in a lake, but it's actually bigger than Whitefall Island, the whole shopping district is only ¾ of the original land. There's at least 1 kilometer more of it that's buried in thick ice. Ah, by the way, the stairs are made out of white marble as well and the snow that falls here doesn't melt easily; that shows how cold they are, but they still melt over time just not the moment they fell."

"Awesome, this place is awesome!" There was starts in his eyes as he eyes the town shouting 'awesome, awesome!'. A small breeze made him loose his footing.

"Stop that! We're the only ones around!" She was right; a few passersby stare at them and giggled. He stood up and put his hand behind his head.

"Ehahaha, sorry!" He laughed. "But it's still awesome! Almost everything is white, even the building! Ah but, they're snow… does that count?"

She can't help but burst into laughter, " Shihahahaha! What the hell? Are you a little kid?"

He said nothing and grinned. As it was still early the town was quite empty the further they went. Rows of shop houses and inns surrounds the Central Market, making it very much like Whitefall Island's Royal City. However, unlike there, the whole place was covered with grass and thin snow.

"Say… Where do you live?" He asked.

Ann stopped dead and stood there, her head lowered and fist clenched. Jura thank the fact there was no sign of storm around her. "White End." She nearly choked. "It's close to the White Bridge."

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No, forget it. Let's go, I have business up ahead."

-linebreakerrrr!-

(*Jura's POV*)

It's starting to get colder as time passes. Ann just kept walking straight without making a turn. "Where are we going?" I asked, and followed behind.

"Almost there, just straight ahead."

I shrugged, "Ok." That's what she been saying for a while, it was weird the further we walk the less word she spoke. Well, I'm more fascinated by the straight path that goes on and on.

The large building in front of us is where she stopped. "This is a library." She said.

"It's huge!"

"Yeah, this is the Royal Library; but citizens are allowed too. I'm here to return a book."

I waited at the front door, it a drag to walk all over there and back again. Ann looked at the librarian, he was a really tall pale man, wearing his white uniform and wearing white gloves. His green hair was tied in a low pony tail, he raised an eyebrow, pushing his glasses up and look at the girl in front of him and frown. She too, frowns when she saw him. God, both look like they're going to attack any moment now… "Re-borrowing again?" he asked.

She nodded. "If you please."

"Look, kid. I don't care who you are," He sighed and put it down. "This is the third time you've borrowed it and it's over due for who knows how long. You can have it in exchange for another book." He took out a piece of paper and writes something on it, handing it to Ann he said, "Go here, and buy this book. I'll hold on to this for the moment and give it to you when you come back. They're both the same price and weight so there are no extra charges."

The book shop written on the paper was at the other side of town. Seriously, this is a pain, the town is huge. You know what? I ended up flying us there, and back to the library. I mean, why didn't I think of that in the first place?

"What's that book anyway?" I asked.

"This? It's a book on navigation. It's not sold anywhere else."

"I thought you already know how to navigate?"

"I do," she held on to the book and smiled, but at the same time, tears were in her eyes. "But this was written by my late uncle, it has a secret in it that's yet to be found."

"Uncle?" I think I remembered Shanks saying something about that… I think his name was Golo Boger… "Oh well, but that book he had us bought was super expansive!"

"I don't mind. As long as I got my hands on this book."

"But why waste all the trouble to come here and return it?"

"Are you telling me steal it?" She snapped. Damn, I said something wrong. "My late uncle was a pirate, he was hated by all! They might not know about that but when I borrow that book I get cold stares, and talked behind my back. 'People reading that book should suffer the same fate, it just motivates them!', they just wanted to get rid of the book!"

The wind picked up and dies down immediately. Ann wiped her eyes with her sleeves, "I don't want them to think like that anymore! That's why I must have this book, by trade or purchase!"

"I understand, I'm sorry." Putting my hand on her head, I showed her a wide grin. "Let's go, I want to explore more!"

I have no idea Golo Boger is so famous… mush be from her mom's side, 'cus 'Ann Boger' sounds really, really stupid. It was a relief when she finally calmed down; I'm curious about the book but not dared to ask for it. But something else bothered me.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you out at sea at this age, when you're not a pirate?"

"I'm looking for my cousin."

"Your who?"

"Cousin."

She repeated. Great, I hope I didn't triggered her switch again, no matter what I say, right now it only cause pain to both me and her; physically and mentally.

"O-oh. Do you know what he looks like?"

"Nope!"

"H-wa?"

Seriously? How's she's going to find him, or her?

"I've never met him before. I'll know by his family name."

"What are you going to do after you find him than?"

"Nothing."

That's what she said. 'Nothing', I was expecting something more like 'Go home.', 'Get stronger.' Or something like a goal.

"I'm not going home. I don't really care, if I have the chance, I'll follow this book and crack the mysteries. I'd like to visit East Blue again though, that's where I met the Red hair Pirates, and Makino, it's a cozy village that I can't forget about."

"Well, that's something!" I laughed. Because the cozy village part made me think about houses wrapped in scarf….

"I guess you're right." She smiled, so warmly as well as she hugged the book. I like it when she smiles…

-linebreaker!-

(*Normal POV*)

"Seriously? It was that big?"

"Four times the height of Red Force, that's the tallest tree I've seen!"

Behind the shadows, one watches Ann and Jura as they walk through town, telling stories of their adventures and travels.

"What are you doing?" A voice of a woman startled him. She was tall and slim, wearing an elegant black dress that showed off her leg. "Ma'am! Over there!" he pointed towards the two.

She pushed up her glasses and take a closer look, she gasped. "T-That's! ... I see, bring her back. I'll be waiting at home."

"Yes, ma'am."

"So, did you climb it?" Jura picked up an apple and shined it; he took a bite and flips a coin to the shopkeeper.

"Sure did, but I don't have the fruit back then. It took me half a day. I have no idea how to climb down so I jumped."

"You what?"

"Jumped, the branches soften my fall. Never trying that again."

"Ehahaha, it might be easier now."

"Guess so, but-"

Suddenly, a man wearing a black suit grabbed her hand and knocked her out with a chop, her thin scarf was covered snow that nearly melted by her body heat, thus making her power useless.

"Huh-!" They did the same Jura, knocking him unconscious.

Ann woke up in a big room, tied up sitting back to back with Jura on the floor. The room was rather fancy with expansive looking furniture and plants. A pair of eyes greeted her; they belonged to a young boy about the age of five. He stared at her and blinked.

"Old lady." He gave her a playful grin and laugh.

A vein pops onto her head, annoyed she was, but there's nothing she can do besides showing the kid a dirty look. She was just about to say something when the door opened, the woman from before came in with a few men.

"What a pleasant surprise." She said, her face showing the opposite. "Tom, get out of this room." The kid obeyed and went out.

"GEH-!" Ann was clearly not pleased to see her; she started moving her hands to lose the ropes.

"I've had them tied real tight. It's useless without a knife. Marie, why did you leave? Your mother been worried."

"She's dead."

"You ungrateful child! How dared you speak of mother that way?"

".. . You killed her yourself." She barked, rolling her eyes and giving her a cold stare.

"Why you...!" Her slap went right through Ann's face; she felt a chill on her hand. She was shocked.

Ann showed a wide smirked and stood up; the ropes went through her and fell. A sparrow landed on her shoulder, Jura was gone from the ropes.

"You've eaten a devil fruit?"

"Those things..." Ann slowly disappear, her body turned in a gust of wind and went out the open window. Jura followed behind. "**You don't need to know… Grandmother.**" her ghostly voice echoes around the room and there was no trace left of her.

Vanessa's knee grown weak and began to wobble; she falls back with her hand on her forehead. "Vanessa-sama!" A guard catches her she hits solid ground, helping her stand.

"Catch her, and don't let her escape. Use the seastones cage if necessary, I don't care! She has something I need!" Her voice was cruel and cold.

Meanwhile, Ann turned back to normal in an ally, breathing heavily and breathless. "PAH- Two minutes limit!"

"Ehaha, you'll get it someday."

"Yeah… Forget that we got to run!"

"Who was that?"

"My… My grandmother, I don't like her. Can you fly us back to the ship?"

He nodded and changed into a huge sparrow, flapping his wings to take off, Ann jump onto his back. They were on Whitefall Island once again. Suddenly, pant strike her arm, a bullet was in it followed by a trail of blood. They were chasing them with bears!

"Jura! Fly faster, they're using seastones bullets!"

"I can't!"

A net made of seastones was tangled around his leg, she tried her best to take it off but it just weakens her more. "Can you hang on a little longer?" He nodded. She took out a pair of gloves and tried again, when it finally came loose, two more bullets were in her.

They were out of the town but head north, knowing the Red Hair pirates won't be there it was just a waste of effort. "Get your strength back, I'll hold them off!" Her wounds were tied with parts of her scarf. Making an 'X' with her hands, she shouted, "Double Slicer!", a cutting wind slashes the bear's eyes, making it turn wild and slamming itself to a wall.

"Tch. I could only get one… Kaze Kaze no Fuu-House!" Two more bears with their riders were trapped in a ball of air, lifting them off the ground before unwrapping itself like a long ribbon making them fell to the ground.

"How fast are those things?" Jura was pissed; he would not accept defeat in a battle between speeds.

"A fully grown 100 years White Bear can be as fast as lightning. I've never rode one before so I can't be sure!"

"If we keep going, we'll be above the sea!"

"Oh, I know!" Ann stopped attacking. "Fly above the sea, than make a U turn back to the ship! Can you do that?"

"Er… I'll try!"

He suddenly speeds up and flew out the barrier of North Blue and head towards the direction of the grand line, far away from North Pole and made a U turn back to Red Force. They landed on the deck breathless and tired.

"Oooyaaa? It's the kids." Richard had his hands in his pockets; he bent down and picked Ann up by her arm. "Oh, it bleeding. Are you ok?" He asked. Both of them were panting heavily, Jura was fine but Ann had three holes, on her arm and back. "Hm, seastones bullets… Hold on, I'll get them out soon…" He looked at Jura and frown, "You. Get some rest."

The Red Hair pirates spent the few days in North Blue as Shanks had taken interest in the 'healing water' there. Ann's arm was recovering nicely, at the moment she is on the deck with Jura and Yasopp, holding up the seastone net and bullet with her gloves on.

"What do I do with these?" She sighed. "I didn't intend to pick it up… it just happened."

"Maybe you could keep it?" Jura suggested. Unfortunately, it's a stupid idea.

"And get ourselves killed? No thanks!"

"I could make something out of it for you." Yasopp scratch the back of his head, taking the net from her. "What would you like?"

"Something useful and doesn't get in my way I guess?"

She wasn't sure if that's even possible, but hey, the Red-Hair Pirates are full of wonders!

"Sure thing."

They watch as Yasopp went into his workshop. What could he be making? Ann stretch and yawned, "Jura, I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. I can't stay with them forever... Thanks for everything."

"I've heard… What will you do without a boat?"

"I'll just 'borrow' one from home." She grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "I've been practicing; I can turn my whole body into air now for a whole minute. Well, got to hit the sack, see you in the morning!"


	6. Edge of the North

**Hi again! I'm going to do a 2000-3000 words for one chapter thing from now on, seeing as I will be updating slower and my brain isn't really working right… Ok, continue on.**

It was freezing in the morning, fog covered the island. Ann left as early as possible and went back to the mansion they were at yesterday, there were guards standing outside much to Ann's surprise, the lights were on. She sneaked around the back until she reached a gate leading to a small pier. Unexpectedly, someone grabbed her hand, she gasped.

"Shut up, It's me!" He whispered.

"Jura? What are you doing here?"

"Those guys were seen near Red Force, they must have seen us when we flew back a few days ago."

"Damn! We can't stay any longer… Anyway, great timing, see that boat over there?" She pointed towards a big size fishing boat with two floors. "That's mine, she's called "Angler", can you get me there?"

Jura nodded. '_That's a 'boat'? Damn rich people…_' he though. But before they could move, someone stopped them.

"Who's there?" it was a voice of a man. A gunshot flew right through her and hit the gates, ray of light blind their eyes. "Who are you?"

The guard narrowed his eyes, Ann does not recognize him, he must a new guard or something. She ran to him, pretending to cry and tugging his sleeve.

"I… we… got lost… It's dark and I'm scare…."

She sobbed. Jura watch, jaws dropped, the guard kneel down to comfort the 'lost little girl' but got knock out with a hit in the stomach instead. She took his guns and ammo, firing it at some random places from away from them. They watch as the other guards ran towards the sound until the lights are out of sight. Ann picked up his hat, put it on Jura's head and toss him the gun.

"You keep that, it's too heavy."

"H-Ha… A-And the hat?"

"Do whatever you want."

He took it off and started at it, after a few seconds he shrugs and put it back on, slipping the gun inside his clothes.

"What now?"

"Fly us there," she pointed to her boat. "And we'll get out of here by that river."

They wasted no time and check for leeks, for the boat was quite old looking with barnacles growing underneath; there wasn't any water in her but it's better to be safe than sorry. The flagpole was flagless, a flag ready to be hang anytime, the sails were old and all patched up with fabric of different colour and patterns. The first floor had a door way, a kitchen, an engine room and a ladder, the kitchen only had a table in it without chairs.

The second floor had more rooms but smaller, two empty rooms suitable for one person to sleep in each, a storage room and a small bathroom with a one person bathroom. And the bathroom is only for normal size human, by the way. The ladder that leads them to the second floor keeps going, the top was only a roof, but there were barrels and crates there.

"Here," she tossed him a paddle. "I'll move the boat, but use the paddle to avoid getting hit by ice…"

"Ice…?"

He was puzzled, until they sail the boat into a freezing cold river, using the paddles to navigate and pushing away the ice floating in it. The currents curried them up and down, and even underground, after many twists and turns, it finally brought them out to the sea where the wind carried them to Red Force, by the time they reached there, it was already morning.

"Ugh, I hate that river!" Ann tried to squeeze the water out of her hat but the thing was already half frozen. "…"

"What are you doing?" Richard shouted from above, tossing them the rope ladder. Jura just use his wings while Ann climbed the ladder.

"My hat is frozen!"

Three months later, Ann alone stood on her fishing boat, her things all pack up in her bag and dressed warmly. All the food and supplies she needed stacked neatly in crates and barrels in the small kitchen inside, they had spent the rest of the month in this whole year tidying this boat. It was easy to move the boat onto Red Force; they are now in South Blue, it was snowing hard as winter had just arrived. Winter… it reminded Ann of the first island they tried to take her to, Sunny Hills, before that; The Nainens' and the many adventures they had during these past few months together. Almost every one of the Red Hair pirates came to see her off.

"Leaving already?" Shanks was sitting on the rails.

"Having a woman on board means bad luck… and that's what I have brought to you." She frowned, holding the brim of her hat to cover her eyes, she turn her back towards them.

"Dahahahaha! You're welcome anytime." He held his stomach as he laugh, putting the other hand into his pocket, he tossed her a logpost. "Take it! You're going into the grandline right? You'll need that."

Her back was turned, but she felt the air currents, trapping it just before it hits her head with a ball of air. "Oh, I was wondering what I'll do without one. Thanks!" She picks up a bottle of rum, hitting the boat with it and yells loud enough for the whole world to hear, "Angler! Today you sail once more! Be proud, my friend!" A gentle wind pushes the boat forward, refusing to see their faces she waved. Suddenly, Jura landed in her boat with his bag, he grinned.

"What are you doing here?" She ask, surprised.

"Don't fret, I told them yesterday. I'm coming with you, staying with Red Hair is getting me nowhere near pops." He put on a face that shows anger and annoyance at the same time, giving a thumbs down.

"Shihahaha! Guess you're right. Okay, once we're out of South Blue, we'll—"

"Oii!" Yasopp's call cut off her line, he was holding up something wrapped in cloth. "You forgot this!" He tossed it; the cloth unwrapped itself and fell it to the ocean, the object was caught by Ann, inside revealed to be a sheath. "Be careful using it!"

Ann nodded him thank. Inside was a dagger with a blade made of seastones. "What do you know; he really did made something out of them... As I was saying, when we get out of here, we're going into the calm belt."

"C-Calm belt?" Jura dropped his bags, shocked. 'Is she crazy?' is what his face said mostly. "Are you kidding me, how do you expect us to get across that place?"

"Are you forgetting something?"

He gave her a puzzled look. She sighed, and made him loose his balance by a gust of strong wind. "How do you expect us to get across that stupid mountain with a small boat? Ok, maybe we can and it will be easier, but I rather not risk it. And you can fly!"

"Oh yeah… So where are we going now?"

"Not sure, this is my first time going to the grand line through the calm belt. I'll check the map later, guess we'll go look for Whitebeard, do you have any idea where he is?"

"…"

"You don't, don't you?"

"I'm sorry… Pops move around a lot and never stay in one spot."

"Should we go back and ask?"

"Do you think he'd tell us?"

There was a moment of silence, before the both of them sighed, saying "No." at the same time. Once they were in the calm belt, they found a small island and stopped there to unpack and arrange their stuff. The inside was much neater than before, with actual furniture and all. The outside as well, the barnacles were all gone and she was shined spotless clean by the shipwrecks of Red Force. Although fixing the engine took the longest. The two small rooms were now used by both them each as a bedroom and the roof remains the same.

Once everything was done, they sat at the dining table, Ann took out her map.

"We're over here. It would take us at least two days to get out of the calm belt into the grad line. I'm telling you this; we follow this map and search for your captain while searching for my cousin. You've been all over the grand line before, right? Choose a starting line!"

Jura grinned and closed his eyes, placing his finger on a random spot; an island of sand and desert. Ann looks at it and smile, she nodded.

"Are you sure? Unless we have an 'Eternal Post', we can't change it until we reached the Red Line; I don't feel like getting lost and spending days on sea kings' nest or wonder into any strange territory."

Nothing. Jura was already out of the room. Ann took the map and rolls it up, putting it back on her desk. She spotted Jura on top of the flag pole as a small sparrow.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She called. He flew down and land on her shoulder.

"I was thinking… are you going to hang a flag?"

"A flag, huh?" The sun had blinded her vision slightly, while she gazes at the empty flag pole. She held her hand above her eyes. A sea king, not as big as the giant ones, jumps over their boat. It was probably still a child. The water got into her eyes, she blinked.

"What's wrong?"

Ann hadn't realized the time had flown when her eyes were fixed on the empty pole. Jura sat on a barrel, holding up a fish. She shook her head.

"Nothing! Let's leave it like that for a little while." She eyed the fish, which she just noticed. It was dead and half her height, which was rare in the calm belt. "Hey, where did get that?"

"It jumped on the boat itself. Probably being chased or something, there's more over there."

It's true, there was at least four or five fishes there, excluding the one Jura holding up. They were flopping on the deck still alive, struggling for air—er, water… What does fish breath? I'm not really sure; Ann lifts them up with her power and tosses them back into the sea.

"They'll get eaten anyway."

"Yeah, but we don't have a freezer, not even a cooler box. Hey, let's eat that for dinner!... By the qay, what happened to that hat?"

"That lame blue hat? I gave it to Richard, he seems to like it."

"Shihahahahahaha, what the hell?"

The 14th day of the first month of the year, a lone boat sails on the calm belt, laughter and singing can be heard on this normally quite ocean. There were only two sailors, singing Bink's Sake while sailing towards the grand line, into their possibly, Romance Dawn…

At night, the boy had fallen asleep on the open roof while the girl smile warmly toward to sea, opening her sketch book and a 12 colours crayon pack, the first page now has a red curve line drawn across.

**First arc completed: The Northern Wind**

**Shortest. Chapter. Ever.**

**Oh well, first arc finished! Woo! … And there goes the chapter I've written from the past month so it will be longer to update from now on. =3=b**

**No preview. Next arc: Whispers of a Thousand**

… **Maybe, can't think of a better name. /smacks**


	7. What time is it, Mr Bear?

**Hello! It's been awhile! My internet broke… no actually I stupidly turned it off and had no idea I did. xDD Start of the new arc! Yahoo! Thanks for the views guys. C: It made me happy that someone's reading my story… *sniff***

**ACCEPTING OC'S! Info below, thanks!**

It had been a week they sailed on the calm belt, living off by the crates of fruits and fishes they caught, barrels of fresh water had already been prepared before their voyage. Good weather they have, countless supply of fresh fish as well, and getting attacked by a giant seaking or two… or five, wasn't new to them anymore.

The sea gulls kept them company, landing on the roof or the empty flagpole and sang their favorite songs. Both sailor had eaten a devil fruits, therefore no one will be safe when the other falls overboard, no one dares to goof around near the rails or on top of the roof.

The boy lazily lied flat on his back on the roof, since the deck was impossible. Gazing up at the blue sky and counting the clouds as they drifted by. Soon, a drop of water hits his face. He looks up to see his friend asleep against the rails, her eyes were closed and her lips parted to breath, the wind-user was not the one responsible for that drip.

The corner of his lips curled up into a smile, he pushed himself up with a hand and went over to shake the girl awake. "Ann, we're out of the calm belt!" He said, giving her a wide grin.

Ann blinked her eyes open, she yawns, still dozy from sleep and scanned the area. The salty breeze hits her face and little drops of rain started to pour down, she smiles stopping the use of her power that's pushing the little boat forward in the quite sea.

Going downstairs to the living room, she took put the map placed it on the table.

"We should be near an island any day now, we need to get more supplies; mostly food."

"Awesome! I can't wait to stretch my legs! "

"I should be the one saying that! You've been flying around and lading on heads of seakings! And even using them as runways... what do you think you are, a plane?"

"Ehahahaha! Oh yeah I did that, didn't I?"

Jura left Ann along with her map as he went to make himself a cup of coffee to enjoy outside in the rain; it had been a while since he had this feeling. The last time he saw rain was two weeks ago, or even longer. '_I wonder how pops and the others are doing right now…_' he took a slip out of his cup. '_Where are they anyway?_'

"Ahoy! Anyone there?"

Ann was too busy to notice the pirate ship that stopped right next to them; well it was more of a yellow submarine. A man wearing a puffy hat stood on the deck, waving to him. Jura looks out the window and nudged her, earning a glare but it soon turned to a frown at the sight of the submarine.

"What's the problem here?" She asked, head popping out of the window. The man with the hat, and apparently it writes '_Penguin'_ on it, tried to explain the situation but he was cut off by the next man who came out of the door. A tall, slim man carrying a really long sword and wearing a fuzzy hat came out followed by a… bear?

Ann stared at the bear and its fuzziness, before shifting her gaze back to the fuzzy hat guy. "Good afternoon, miss. My name is Trafalgar Law, permission to board your boat?" He said with a sly smile.

'_At least someone introduces themselves before asking for other's names…_' she thought, looking back through the window to Jura who just shrugs. She didn't give it much thought; she assumed that he's the captain, since he's not wearing a jumpsuit, and if you refuse he seems like the type of person that would make it so that she says yes, or the situation more annoying. If she says yes… who knows, if he cause trouble she'll just kick them off board, if she can that is.

"My name's Marine Ann Walker. Permission granted," she said, and Jura's head pops out of the second window. "However only you and the bear comes."

"Damn Bepo, you always get the girls!"

"Sorry."

'_Oh. He talks._'

"WEAK!"

She giggled as she watched the little comedy scene they put on, as soon as Law boarded the ship Bepo followed. Ann decided to jump off the second floor window and landed in front of them, Jura transformed into a bird and landed on her hat, giving the bear a death glare.

"Can I help you, Law-san?"

"Yes. My submarine broke down and I was wondering if you have a mechanic on board?"

She raised an eyebrow, _does_ she have a mechanic? She was sure that she wasn't one but what about Jura? Come to think of it, she doesn't know what he does besides his silly little magic tricks. She took off her hat and look at the little brown bird, he shoot her a question face and shook his tiny head.

"I only do ships."

'_Oh_.'

Law doesn't seem concern about the talking bird. No surprise here, he's standing next to a talking polar bear. Jura flapped his wings and landed next to Ann, a human again. "And I only work for people I know. Name's Jura by the way." He added.

"So I guess we are stuck here until the next ship comes."Law noted, looking displeased but not going to argue. "Unless, Walker-ya, would you take me to the next island?"

'_Again with that smile. This is getting annoying._' She placed her hat back one and narrowed her eyes, normally she would chase anyone away for calling her by her first name but Law had made it clear that he wasn't going to leave unless he gets the help he needed. "How in the world did you damage that sub anyway?"

"We were attack by seakings in the calm belt." He frowns, looking at his submarine.

"I didn't see any submarine there." Jura randomly popped up from behind Bepo, making the others wonder when the hell he leaved his original spot anyway. "Nor any seakings for the past two days."

"You came from the calm belt?" Law raised an eyebrow and his shit eating smile grew larger. "Interesting."

'_Jura, you _dumbass_!_'Ann tapped her feet on the wooden floor, murderously staring at the brown haired boy. He shot her an apologetic look before flying off somewhere. "You keep quiet about this and we have a deal. Give me a rope or something and- Wait; you do have a rope in that thing, right?"

"Of course."

"Good, give it. And try anything funny."

"Walker-ya, I should be the one who says that." He chuckles, tapping his nodachi on his shoulder. "What do you intend to do with the rope?"

"Do it yourself if you're so cautious."

"Don't order me around."

He narrowed his eyes; a frown came across his face as he caught the ropes Shachi threw to him.

"Do it. Tie your submarine to my boat and Jura."

"WHAT!" The bird on the flagpole squeaked, he turned back into a human on the roof and look over the rails, pointing at the submarine and complain. "I did _not_ agree to this!"

"Honey, you don't have a choice." She said in her sweetest voice, Ann had her hand on her hip and a finger under her lips, eyeing him with her maroon eyes that seems to shines under the sunlight and sweetest smile. Jura's cheeks flashes bright pink, he shook his head and slide down using the flagpole.

"Dude stop, it's creepy! That's totally out of character!"

"Aw, what's wrong with it?"

"Who the hell are you!"

"Pardon me but where do I tie the ropes on his?"

They were too busy to noticed that Law had been standing there watching, the rope tied from the submarine to their boat. The members of the heart Pirates watched as the boy transformed into a bird and grew larger and kept growing until he was the size of the 'Angler' herself.

Ann took the ropes from Law and tied it loosely once around Jura's leg and extended it until it reached his beak. She then showed him a map and gave instructions on how to get to the next island. And just to be safe, the poor navigator of the Heart Pirates was forced to ride on his back, which pisses him off even more.

"Walker-ya, are you a pirate by any chance?" Law questioned as soon as the boats began moving even before the bird too off, making him aware of her devil fruit powers.

Her reply was a simple, "No. Why?"

"I noticed a familiar tattoo on Bird-ya over there."

'_Shittttttt._' She cursed, ready to defend herself if the pirate captain decides to be violent. "Jura is only traveling with me."

"I see, but what does he get for traveling with you?"

"Free transport!" Jura yelled from the sky, making it proof of his good hearing.

"You ask too much questions. And stop calling me that. My name is _Ann_. A.N.N." She snarls, annoyed by the sly man. "And before you ask, I get company."

"I see." He chuckles, helping himself to a seat. "I will leave that matter alone, Ann-ya. How long before we get to the next island?"

"20 minutes if we keep it up at this speed."

"May I have a cup of coffee?"

"Comin' right up!"

"…"

"…" '_And that's where my bartending side kicks in… Curses!_'

**No preview, still editing.**

**ACCEPTING OC's STARTING NOV. 22! Your characters can help me with this new arc… I'mma out of names and ideal and stuff. T^T  
>Please use the simple form below, you may change it to your liking however the important parts such as gender, name and age <strong>_**must**_** be filled! **

_Name:  
>Age:<br>Gender:  
>Appearance:<br>Weapon:  
>FruitPowers/Attacks/Skills (If any):  
>Occupation:<br>Friend/Foe:  
>Bio:<br>Personality:_

**And just because, here's an example for Billy! The unseen mascot character for SCF… 8'D Billy the goat… yeah… harhar.**

_Name: _Billy_  
>Age: <em>3(goat age)_  
>Gender: <em>Male_  
>Appearance: <em>__Is a goat, creamy-coffee brown fur, short._  
>Weapon: <em>His hornsssss  
><em>FruitPowers/Attacks (If any):  
><em>Horns Bust- Charges at opponents and knock them out.  
>360 Degrees Hook- 'Hook' opponents on horns and spin 360 degrees before tossing them out.<br>_Skills: _Swim and understands human. Can't speak human tongue but answers with a nod, stomp or what dogs do.  
><em>Occupation: <em>Pet, Pirate, Lookout_  
>FriendFoe: _Friend_  
>Bio: <em>Jura found him on an island as a kid(pun intended) and gave him to Ann. Not much can be said since we're not that far into the story yet… D8  
><em>Personality: <em>Friendly and the little guy is protective of his friends and very often, he chews on books. Although he doesn't meant it… He gets hungry easily so Ann had to plant grass on the boat just to get him to stay away from the reading room.

**Well, that was kinda annoying to read, get creative! C: I might do another rewrite sometime soon… ok, no. Ace won't be showing up for another dozen chapters, but we have a guest that he knows in a few more chapters…:**

"_Hey, watch it!"_

"_Sorry!"_

_He apologized and tipped his top hat, they were covering his eyes but she could clearly see the smug-ish grin on his face. Like everyone else, he was dressed up in formal attire for the event although the blue outfit is quite flashy._

_Ann hesitated, but took the hand he offered her. She frowns, her hair is slightly ruined but at least the dress is ok. '_I'll fix it later…_' she though._

"_Are you ok, miss?"_

_He asked. She could see his face better now, the short blonde hair and black orbs and yup, that grin again. She nodded and gave a simple reply._

"_Yes."_

**That's all! Thanks for the help guys! I'm really stuck here… Please review! C: /lonely**


	8. Them ghost are with you

**So I updated twice today… Oh well.  
>And well, I'm kinda new at this, please forgive me. QAQ<strong>

(*Ann's POV*)

I stood alone on the roof, enjoying the salty breeze that's hitting my face. Law had helped himself to my books on medical knowledge and herbs; I took no concern to it. The book of navigations had been safely hidden in my dresser; unless he's a pervert who knows no limit then we have a problem…

I closed my eyes; the arguments Jura and the navigator of the Heart Pirates are quite amusing, I wonder how long it will take us to reach land at this rate?

"**Stay away…**"

A ghostly vice echoes. I shot my eyes opened and did a quick scan of the area. I'm pretty sure I'm alone, is this is sick joke by Law because he's pissed or something?

"**Stay away from the cursed island…!**"

There it is again! I checked the inside and Law was still reading my books while using poor Bepo who had fallen asleep as a pillow. Frowning, I went back to the roof and look at his submarine, no one was on deck besides the penguin hat guy and he was fishing. "Where are you?" I dared asked, unknown that who I'm talking to.

To my surprise it replied. I gasped, knee turned jelly and fell on my butt, gawking like an idiot and pointing at the transparent figure standing in front of me. "**I'm over here…**" It said, hands crossed and eyebrow rose. It was a tall man with bark blue hairs that reached his ears, and believe or it or not… I think he's a ghost. "**Stay away from the cursed island, lass…**"

"W-Who are you?"

Steadying myself on the rails I eye the ghostly figure. He only chuckles and shook his head.

"**I believe you knew me, kid. My name is Travis Williams…"**

It took me a while to get it but the moment I remember the name most of my fear washed away, I gasped, putting a hand down my shirt and yanked out a long chain necklace with a small blue-purple stone sitting at the end. "Your elder-san's old man!"

"**Good that you remember me… Now stay away from the cursed island…**"

"What do you mean cursed island? Why are you here? How?"

"**Spirits lives in the wind, lass… You are the wind herself. As for the island, it is not really cursed, but that 'Pandora' you are holding on will bring you danger…**"

That sounds reallllyyyyy creepy…

"Why are you telling me this, Mr. Williams?"

"**You saved my daughter, there are no need for more reasons…**"

He placed a hand on my head, pushing the hat over my eyes and smiles. He can… touch me? I can feel my head getting lighter as Travis slowly disappear, he look as if he's being swept away by the wind… "W-wait!" It was too late, there was no trace left of him. What does he meant by the 'Pandora' will bring me danger? The hunt for it should be over by now, shouldn't it?

"Ann-ya?"

Law's smooth voice made me jumped; he emerged from the trap door that lead downstairs. I sighed, sitting down on the roof that's been warmed by the sun.

"Oh, it's just you."

"I heard you yelling. Why do you look so pale?"

Ah, shit. He heard? The last thing I wanted to do is explain to someone that I saw a ghost! Lamely, I said, "Had a bad dream." Seeing that it's my best excuse. "I'm fine; just let me sleep until me reach land."

"I'm afraid we will soon, Ann-ya."

Huh, so fast? I frown, he was not lying, the island slowly became bigger meaning that we are getting closer. This feels like the fastest 20 minutes of my life… He smirks, bending over and grabbed my arm pulling me towards the ladder.

"Come on, or do you want me to carry you?"

Is he for real? I rolled my eyes, pulling my arm out of his grip and climbed down before the guy did. "You'll just hit your head."

The sound of laughter reached my ear the moment I stepped out of the main door, Jura had stopped pulling the two boats(submarines are considered boats no matter how big they are) and decided to let the current guide their way. The navigator of the Heart Pirates had his hands on the wall and kneels on his knees, face as white as a sheet. I can't help but chuckles, I think the poor guy will hate me for worsening his fear of heights.

Law had ordered Bepo to take him back to their boat to rest, it will be a while before we sees him again. Jura had followed behind the bear, laughing like a moron. I frown looking at the submarine; the body is slightly dented and slightly scraped, but you could tell the fact that it's new.

"We were lucky to survive the calm belt; I didn't expect to have our vessel damaged on the first week." Law randomly appeared beside me, his hands in his pocket and looking at his boat with a poker face. I can't tell if he's sad or pissed. I supposed sailing on the surface was easier… we did run into those over grown seakings once in a while. "Ann-ya, where did you come from?" he suddenly asked.

"… North Blue…" I muttered. Whether he heard it or not is up to him. It doesn't matter, unless he's a spy from the government which is not likely. To my surprise he only nodded and pulls out a book… a rather familiar red book with golden corners. Oh my god… he's a limitless pervert! "Oy! Did you open my dresser?"

He flips through a few pages and held it higher as I tried to snatch it from him… damn tall bastard. "Give it back!"

"Relax, Ann-ya. I've read it before."

Good for you but, "That's not the point!" You went through my dresser!

My body became lighter as I walked through the pirate captain and literally flew as I jumped to snatch the book out of his hands. "_**Don't**_** do that again…!**" He blinked, surprised at what just happened. "**So you say you seen this before…?**" Hugging the book tightly and returned the stare, the empty barrel is the perfect place to sit on.

Law nodded, eyeing the book with yet another poker face. "I'm also from north blue as a matter of fact." Is he now? Oh. I should have noticed from the Jolly Roger… most pirates there goes for those smilies instead of the traditional skulls for some strange reason. "And that book, I'm curious to know how you got your hands on it since it's almost never seen in the library; unless it's a copy."

Why I oughta… "No. This is the real thing, Law-san. I traded for it fair and square; although it cost quite a high price. As for the mystery of the disappearing book, that would also be me." I said, flipping through the book to see if he had done anything funny… nope! Everything clear.

"I see, you are the 'Phantom Reader'…"

Wha-? "That what?"

"The guy at the front called you that. Says she fell in love with that book."

Why I oughta… Ok I said that twice just now. "Remind me to kill him next time I go there… which is likely."

"Huhu, but I'm surprise." He chuckles, I didn't even realize the book was gone from my arms until I saw it in his hands, how the heck did he do that? "Every book from that person should be burnt or taken away by the W.G., yet the 'D. Navigate' is still here."

That does it! "He only wrote two books." I probably shouldn't have said the next line… "Put that thing back where you found it and tell Jura to get back here."

Oh no, don't get me wrong here. I need Jura's help to stop this boat, it's the first part that made me realized I'm a big idiot and should just go kill myself by drowning. "Are you sure you want that, Ann-ya?" He smirks as he climbed down the ladder, oh please stop!

"No, wait!" I rushed after him into my room, the door open just as I was about to turn the knob and Law walked passed me with that shit eating smile of him.

"Too late." He said, making me want to kill myself even more.

-linebreakerrrrr!-

**(*Normal POV*)**

"Oi, Ann! Docking in less than one minute!" Jura came out from the door of the submarine, showing the number one by his finger. Ann nodded from her boat and untied the rope, stopping the boats' movement with her power. Jura caught the other end as she tossed it to him, with a leap he transform into a large sparrow and dragged the large yellow vessel to shore. He waved his hand as a signal and gave them a thumbs up and showed his trademark grin.

"Alright!" Ann returned the thumbs up, smiling warming at her friend. "Thanks for the hard work! You must be tired; I'll treat you to lunch later!"

"DAMN STRIGHT!" He exclaimed, fists in the air and of course, face brightens up at the sound of free lunch and laughs like a maniac. "I'm going to drain ya wallet!"

"Yeah, yeah… Why don't you go with Law or something, I still need to clean the table." Lied. It was a lie, once the men are out of sight she sighed. "Mr. Williams?" she called and moments later, a ghostly chills swept by her. She turned around and met face to face with a familiar figure.

"**You called…?**"

"You said ghost lives in the wind so…" Her voice was no more than a mere whisper filled with sadness and hope, her head hung low as she placed her hand on her hat while making a fist in the other, griping firmly on the table cloth. "So…"

Travis chuckles, patting the girl's head. He can't hear her but it was clear what she wanted to ask. "**I'm afraid I don't know, but they are here somewhere… maybe someday you will meet them.**"

"… Even the pirate king?"

"**Ah… that guy.**" He frowns, rubbing his chin and tried hard to remember. "**Either somewhere around that little island of his at the end of the New World or in heaven with his dear wife. Ha, she's quite a beauty…! But don't Julia that I said that…!**"

Ann giggled and tilted her head, what does he mean heaven? "You mean you guys could go around as you wish?"

"**Oh, no, no lass…!**" He started, shaking his head, making a sitting position on thin air. Ann gasped as a ghostly chair magically pops out under his butt. "**There are many types of spirits; some are chained to the place they died because they have things undone. You see, those types can be helped and freed but rarely happens. In many cases, one dies and goes straight to heaven or hell. Others like me have a free will, or to be precise, we are destined to watch over someone, to guild them or to protect them... Go or do what or where you wanted, that clear…?**"

Ann nodded; it felt like being given a lecture on ghost and spirits. "… Roger?" She though.

"**Free willed, or just does whatever he wanted...**" He shrugs, leaning back a bit. "**He does rule the seas… once…**"

"What happens when too many people died?"

"**People reborn. Happens all the time…There are also rarer cases that one is reborn as his or her own child… Good thing. Because it honestly creeps me out …**"

"Haha… Thanks, Mr. Williams, that's all I wanted to know..."

"**You're welcome… Don't be afraid to call if you needed help, us ghost are always happy to lend a hand. Don't be surprised if you see one or two walking on the streets…**"

She sighed, cleaned up the table in ten seconds flat before pulling out a chair and sank down it's seat. Her face showed a heavy frown, right now many things are running through her mind, she had no clue what she should do now, or rather, what can she do? Summon a spirit? No, summoned spirits are always bad ones or so she heard.

Her supposedly 15 minutes break had been disturbed by the sound of footsteps, Law walked in casually as of that this is his own house, standing before the girl and just stares…

"What?" her mouth literally tuned into a straight line, uncomfortable by the captain's dull eyes.

"Bird-ya's looking for you."

"Oh." She pushed the chair away, stretched her arms adjusted her hat, grabbing the leather backpack as she walked out the door.

"You might want to look around the main district." Law emerged from behind, tapping his nodachi on his shoulder. "Bepo's there too, searching for a mechanic."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Just checking something." He shrugs and hops onto the deck of his yellow submarine, opening the door and turned his attention back to the maroon eyed girl. "Well, see you."

Ann waved good bye and tied her boat to a sturdy tree. Double checking that she had everything she needed before dashing off towards the direction of the town. There were many people walking aroung the streets, she had to squeeze through them from time to time and trying not to bump into anything or anyone was a hard task.

A stone path that stretches straight ahead leaded her to a familiar sight of a tall, large white polar bear wearing an orange jumpsuit and walking on two paws. Beside Bepo was a young man, he gazed emotionlessly into the shop window of a toy store.

"Oiiii! Jura, over here!" Ann waved her hand in the air, smiling cheerfully at the two figures. Jura instantly brightens up at the sight of his friend; he waves back and ran up to her.

"Finally!" He exclaimed. Grinning like an idiot, he magically pulls out a rose out of nowhere and presented to her. "For you, my dear friend."

Her cheeks flashes pink as she hesitantly took the red flower out of the boy's hand. She stared at it for a second before putting it behind her ear. "Er, thanks… So, what are you doing in front of the toy store?"

Jura rubbed the back of his head and a deed frown came across his face. "Nagh… Well you see, Bepo saw this huge plushie of a polar bear and wouldn't move an inch." He sighed, looking at the bear and back to the girl again. "I had no choice but to stare at it with him."

Was it the face that the bear fell in love with a plush toy or the fact about the boy who's forced to stare at a shop window? Because whichever it is, it just made her laughed out loud. Although she's pretty sure it was both. Ann looked inside the window for a bit and eyed the huge white bear plushie, it was huge but not as huge as Bepo, maybe around a quarter less of her height, just under her chest. The toy wore a yellow and white scarf and a pairs of yellow mittens, smiling happily at whomever that laid eyes on it.

"Bepo, do you like this?" She asked, eyes locked on the toy.

"Sorry." The bear lowered his head and apologized. Jura chuckles, putting his hands behind his head; he knew where this is going at.

'_Five…_' He counted. The girl stared blankly at the bear.

'_Four…_' Again. She dashed inside, surprising the poor shop keeper.

'_Three…_' The bear's eyes followed the toy as the shopkeeper picked it up; he was unaware that the girl is no longer standing next to him.

'_Two…_' Almost done.

'_One._' The annoying little bell made a jingling sound, Ann ran out of the shop hugging a huge package. She waved and shouted 'Thank you!' to the old man before giving Bepo a tug on his sleeve. He whirls around to find a packaged literally shoved into his face.

"Here you go!" The girl beamed. Her smile grew wider as he hesitantly took it from her hands.

"For me?"

Ann nodded, grinning and encouraged him to open it. Bepo used his claws to rip away the blue and yellow polka dotted packaging excitedly like a kid during Christmas morning. He gasped, pulling the toy into a bear hug(no pun intended), lightly blushed cheeks, sparkly eyes and all that.

"How much was that thing?" Jura picked up the paper wrappings and crumbled them up. Doing a blind shot behind his back and surprisingly, the ball of paper landed perfectly into the nearest trash can. He frowns. "And are the wrappings really necessary?"

"Oh don't worry about the little things! As long as he's happy."

"Right… Can we go and eat now?"

"Oh, ok. Bepo, do you want to come too~?"

"Why are you asking him for?"

"Ok."

"Why are you agreeing? Weren't you searching for someone to fix your sub?"

"Oh…"

Meanwhile, on the far end on the island, a ship docked. A handsome middle aged man with a goatee jumped down from the ship. His short black shaggy hair and wide smirk on his face was hard to miss. The marine coat over his shoulders mysteriously stayed on despite being blown by the wind.

Sand stuck beneath his feet as he strolls away from the ship, beautiful floras can be found almost everywhere on Arowana Island, a medium sized piece of land close to the calm belt; the metropolis of Verts however, was small compare to Water 7's. Three town and many villages scattered around the island. An old castle stood tall in the center of the island, where the king ruled over his country.

"Captain!" A woman yelled. Her long brown hair tied into a messy bun. Blue eyes scanned the area for the man. "Where the hell are you, damn old man?"

The man chuckled, ignoring the brown haired woman and made his way into town.

A small bar sat in between a florist and an inn, above hung a sign that read 'The Sea Dog' written in large block letters. The door swung open and the music from the piano greeted the newcomer, the man who seems to have taken off his marine coat somewhere.

Inside were pirate, locals, tourists, all sorts of people. They come and go as they pleased, enjoying what the town has to offer. He took a seat at the counter and ordered what that is known to every sailor; rum.

"Here you go, lad!" The bartender's voice rang out, placing the glass in front of the man.

"Thanks!" He lifted the mug and drank most of it down, wiping his mouth with his hand. "So," he began, holding up the half-emptied glass. "Joe-san, have you seen _her_ around?"

Joe, the bartender, refilled the man's glass and rubbed his chin. "Marie-chan you mean?" He chuckles. "Some of my men spotted the young lass with some pirates. Kid should be heading here anytime soon."

"WHAT!" The man shouted, close nearly to yelling. The liquid spilled as the glass slammed down the hard surface, cracks were form on the glass.

The music stopped playing as the woman lifted her fingers, starting at the man. "Shhhh! Gen, calm down!" He told the man and raised his voice, "Get back to your own business, everyone! Please!"

"Sorry…" Greg sighed, relaxed a little and asks, "Alright, who's she with?"

"It was a group of rookies, I don't recognized their mark; their captain is a tall man. I don't think she's with them seeing as she was pulling their submarine to the island. It was a bit dented and steamin'."

"Ok… Ok… Go on."

"There was this large walking polar bear. And it talks! Rookies these days… But Marie-chan was not traveling alone."

"Go on…"

"The little boat's supporting two people! Why, have you heard of the 'Wind Rider'? From Ol' Papabeard? Oh-ho! They'll make a good match!"

"WHA-!"

This time he yelled, the glass in his hand smashed to pieces and the surface of the counter broke. His eyes darken and he muttered something.

"You broke my bar!"

Joe exclaimed, slamming his hand onto the unbroken part of it.

"Put it on my tab… I'm going to kill the lad!"

Greg walked out of the bar ignoring the looks he's getting. Marching down the street his eyes scanned the area for the sight of a familiar looking girl. And just his luck, said girl happened to walked into a restaurant just a little further down his left. If the person next to her wasn't a young man he would have just ignored the polar bear they just parted with but oh-no! His eyes weren't kidding him today.

**Okay, done! I don't really like this chapter… for some reason. I have the plot for the upcoming chapters in mind~ But no characters or what so ever. w Hehheh… I figured it would be more interesting if borrow OCs instead of making up random characters. /shots**

***bows and hits head* See you again! No preview.**


	9. When tho art older than thy shoe

**Hello again! I got pretty stuck here… Thank you for your OCs'! I will get to plotting soon… haha… that doesn't sound right. ^^;;  
>Anyway, here's the next chapter! Greg and Ann are in fact, blood related, from her pa's side. His full name is Gregory Walker, AKA Gen, or George(Why?) to some people.<strong>

**(*Normal POV*)**

"SICK SEA URCHIN, GET AWAY FROM MY MARIE-CHAN!"

Greg burst into the restaurant yelling in anger, his left hand in a fist and his right jabbed his index finger at a random direction. The customers gave him weird looks and a whisper, wondering just what the heck is wrong with this person.

On the far end on the room, Jura laughed holding his stomach, fisting the table as he did. Ann's eye twitched, slowly putting down the knife and fork in her hands and nudged him.

"I think we better go…"

She pulled his sleeve as she slowly stood up, backing away from the table and got the attention of a waiter.

"Hey- I'm still eating!"

"Later!" she hissed, handing the money to the cashier.

"Why? You know that guy or something?"

"No I-"

"YOU!"

She was sweating bullet, the voice of the man behind her, made her jump and let go of Jura's sleeves, causing him to lose his footing and fell. Well, not to the floor, now he wish he didn't grab the curtains, the floor sounded nicer than having a broken vase on your head.

Standing up and rubbing his head, he glares at the man and open his mouth to speak but was cut off by the girl's arm blocking his way.

"I suggest you don't." She whispered, her back faced the man.

"Marie Ann Walker! You're coming with me!"

She ignored him.

"Marieeeeeeeeeeee!" Many watch in amusement as the man suddenly got onto his knees and literally cried. "Why are you hanging him for? He's a pirate! He's… he's a …. He!"

"Cyclone Hammer!" A breezy hammer form in her hand, small cyclones came out of it as she hits Greg. It took her a while to realize what she had done, "Oops…" she put on a apologetic look, bending down and eyed the man. "Reflexes. Sorry. Uncle Gen…? Yer still here, right?"

"Is that a new attack?" Jura was poking him with a fork, the three seem to have forgotten about the customers and staffs in the room. "Hey dude, you ok?"

"Aye." She nodded, standing up and clapped her hands together as if a job well done. "Tho' I'm sure he ain't gonna die wi'th 'at."

"… Who is he anyway?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Greg pushed himself up and dusted his suit as if everything that just happened was nothing, fixing his tie, he look back from the girl to the boy and back to the girl again. "Tell me lad, who are you and what are you doing with my niece?"

"I thought you already knew who I- … YOU HAVE A NAVY CAPTAIN FOR AN UNCLE?"

"He ain't important though." She shrugs, getting uncomfortable by the stares. Greg huffed, grabbing a chair and sank down into the seat.

"And you already knew who I am as well!"He took the menu from a passing by waitress without her notice, startling her to the point she dropped the rest. "Sorry, miss." He apologized.

Jura took the seat next to him, taking a menu for himself. Ann's eyes rolled and she crossed her arms, a moment later both men look up and said in unison… "Waitress/Miss, orange steak with potato side dish."

"..."

"Pineapple rum chicken!"

Again.

"No wait! Giant prawn seafood pasta!"

And again.

"Stop copying me!"

"No you stop copying me!"

"No y-"

"WILL YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!"

The tableware jumped as she slammed her hands down, surprising the two men. Sighing, she rubbed her temples and eyes scanned around the area. It was a total mess, at least two tables were flipped and chairs and food on the floor. She admits it was mostly her fault but it was the staring customers that made her worried.

She grabbed the collar of the nearest waiter; the poor boy put his hands in front of him as defend. "They're paying." She said darkly, pointing at the two people she knew.

Ann could still hear them arguing as she walked out the door, she spotted Penguin and Shachi walking down the street with another man with shaggy beard. The man was big, not fat just big; he was carrying metal plates and a large tool box.

'_Good, they're found someone to fix their sub._'

Smiling to herself; Ann decided to take a walk around the flea market, eyeing every colourful items that came to sight, but it was a bracelet that caught most of her attention. The accessory was red with white stripes like a candy cane; her favorite combination of colours.

The woman who run the stall look no older than 45, she smile at her and took her hand, sliding the bracelet on. Ann put up her hand and admires the way it shone under the sunlight.

"It looks wonderful on you!" The shop keeper beamed, clapping her hands together. "Our bracelets are made out of glass, but that doesn't mean it will break! It's the best quality glass bracelet you can find."

"Glass?" she blinked, adjusting her hat a little.

"Yes! It's melted and shaped by blue fire, and finished off by freezing it under zero degreed." She explained, making hand motions while she's at it. "Tell you what, for a young lady like you I will only charge 500 Beli!"

"We'll take it!"

A voice rang out behind her as a hand touched her shoulder; Jura gave her a grin and grabbed his wallet. She watched as he paid the woman, pulling her wrist and waved good bye to the stall keeper.

"H-Hey! Wait a minute!"

"What's wrong?" he stopped, letting go of her wrist.

"I didn't ask you to buy it!"

"I know." He smiled. "Think of it as a gift."

She held the bracelet hand close to her chest; a light blush came across her face and returned the smile. "T-thanks…" She muttered. "Er… what happened to Uncle Gen?"

Jura shrugs, shaking his head. "Some woman dragged him away."

-linebreakerrrr!-

**(*Still Normal POV*)**

The royal watchmen made their daily rounds around the castle; it was all peaceful until a sudden sound of glass breaking alerted them. One by one they rushed to the scene, the kitchen, the female cooks were running around in circles, standing on high places or armed with brooms.

"Rats! Rats!" They shrieked with horror. "Three of 'em!"

The men relaxed a little, it was not a big problem. The youngest of them remain and grabbed a pot, he found the rats nibbling on a piece of cheese behind the tables, sneaking up one them was easy as they were too busy to noticed him. The boy raised the pot and caught them by surprise, trapping them in the pot and side a board under before lifting it up to keep the rats from escaping.

"I will return the pot later."

He sighed, where should he bring the rats to? He certainly can't put them in the royal garden or else they would make their way into the kitchen again, or worse, they could find panty. He ran his fingers through his black hair, keeping his bangs out of his view; blue eyes scanned the area.

"Perry~" A sing-song voice made him jumped, nearly dropping the pot but he held it on. A pair of arms hugged his neck; he turned his head to met eyes with a young girl around the age of his'. The girl was dressed in a neat, blue dress with matching heels, her wavy strawberry blonde hair flows down her back and a tiara sat on her head.

"Blair! What are you doing here?"

Blair let go of him and giggled, but it soon turned to a small frown.

"I just wanted to see you before… tonight."

His mood sank. He gave her a pat on the head and forced out a smile. "Yeah," he began. "I hope you'll be happy, Princess."

She grabbed his wrist with her hands to stop him from leaving, "Will you come for me?" she asked hopefully, eyeing him with her blue grey eyes.

"Huh? Yeah, I have to stand guard so-"

"Stupid." She whispered in a low voice, just loud enough for herself to hear. Speaking louder she adds, "I have to go now."

The princess ran away in tears, leaving the confused boy standing in the middle of the path. '_What just happened?_' he though, blinking and mouth opening. The rats jumped around in the pot, wanting their freedom. Perry spotted the messenger entering and called out to him, asking for a favor to inform his superior that he was going out to town to release the rats.

No one paid much attention to him in town, it is normal to have watchmen from the castle to come down to town to keep things in order. However the pot did managed to catch people's eyes; he ignored them and salutes to fellow comrades as they passed by.

The forest was the best place he could though off to release the rats, they dashes out of the pot and hid under the roots and bushes. He took the time to enjoy the sea view, how he wished he could sail, just like the parents of his that he never met.

"Perry? Is that you, my boy?"

A short man stood behind him, dressed in the same red and purple uniform but he was wearing a tall hat. A bushy beard on his face and his hair white with age and wisdom, he adjusted his hat and waved at the boy.

"Captain Lee!"

He smiled at the man. It was him who had found him at the castle door and raised him up till today; he respected the old man a lot and views him as his own father.

"That's strange; you don't seem to have a shift in town today. Do you plan on buying a 'you-know-what' for 'you-know-who'? Hohohohohoho!"

"C-Captain!" He flashes pink, shaking his head and flung his arms around. "And besides," he coughed, calming down. "The Princess is to marry to the Prince Raja from the Sunrise Kingdom tonight… I'm just a watchman."

Lee's eyes darken, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "That man is no good!" he exclaimed. "I don't care who is he, he disrespect out princess and uses the method of torture on his people. Many of us can't stand the idea of the Princess living with the likes of him!"

"But the King-"

"I don't care; I'm older than his shoes! The king is a coward; he was never a fighter even before the kingdom became under his rule. I ought to give him a smack on the head some day!"

"Ta-haha! Are you sure you should be saying that?" Perry laughed, Lee was the oldest member in the castle, he knew the king since he was born and held a close relationships with every of the castle staff.

"Who cares!" He laughed back, patting Perry's back. "Watch out for tonight, my boy! I smell an event coming up."

"… Sir, the wedding _is_ an event."

"Oh… Oh! That right… Ok then, I smells something bad coming up! Now run along, and return the pot!"

The jolly man went off laughing. Perry sighed, there is no way he could go against the prince; the fate of his country depends on the marriage. He took the pot and slowly walks back to the castle using the long way but suddenly he tripped over and looses his footing, bumping into someone and falling onto another.

"Oi, get off her!"

Rubbing his head he look at the person he was sitting on, the girl pushed him off and dusted her clothes, a few scraps were on her knees and her arm is bleeding. She held onto her head and glare at the item who hit her head. "Damn pot…" she muttered, putting the hat back onto her head and stood next to her friend.

"I'm so sorry, miss! Are you ok?"

He bows 90 degreed, the way he was taught to do that when he was a kid. Clumsy he was and 'Mistake' was considered his second given name. He opened his eyes took the girl's hand, inspecting the injuries, it wasn't anything dangerous but he figured he'd take her back to the castle to fix her up before anything else happened. One little thing,

"Hey, you listening to me?"

Yup, he forgot about the girl's companion. Two visitor to the castle won't hurt or anything, right? It's just a trip to the infirmary. He gasped, jaws dropped as he eyed the person before him. "P-p-p—" He shuddered, kneeling down the ground. "I beg your forgiveness, your Royal Highness!"

**Another hated chapter… *sniff* I can't wait to get this short arc over with. :/ Yayyyy, I don't have school for the next month~! QAQ I needed a rest, and to get this stupid artist block away…**

**No preview. Ta ta!**


	10. BOOOOONNNNNFIIIREEE!

**-rants rants rants-  
>Here's the next chapter! It's getting more and more confusing…<br>P.S. Jura has amber eyes, Raja has green eyes. Only other physical different is the hair style.**

***grabs net* Enjoy the story as I go hunt for Uncle Gen, wonder where he went?**

**(*Normal POV*)**

Jura was pretty sure he had nothing to do with royalties, nor that any royal blood runs in his family. He is and was born a pirate, not someone who lives in a big castle and sits there all day. He lives on a ship- The Moby Dick. It has a whale head and it's white. Or for now, the Angler, the 'little' fishing boat they 'borrowed' from some rich bastards.

To sum it up, he had absolutely no idea what the hell is going on.

"Dude, I think you go the wrong person."

Perry slowly lifted his head stared at the pirate, he gasped, literally jabbed a finger at his face. "Y-your eyes!" He exclaimed, jaws dropped.

"Hey, that hurt! And what about my eyes?"

"S-sorry… You look like the- No! We can't talk here! Come with me!"

"Oi, whaddaya' doing? Let me go! Let me- gooooo! Ann, save meeee!" Jura yelled as the watchmen speed off dragging him on the floor.

Ann stood there dumbfounded, "What just happened?" she asked herself, "I think he got kidnapped…" Answering her own question, she shrugs and followed the trail they left behind.

It trail lead out of the town and into the village, where it disappear and replaced by voices of two men.

"Are you crazy! It got nothing to do with me, oi!"

"What are you two doing?" She said, stepping out of the bush.

"Ann! Good timing, this guy here wants me to impersonate this Prince Raba dude and stop a freakin' wedding and the-"

"It's Prince Raja! And you must help us; no one wants him as our new ruler!"

"Then just don't marry the guy!"

"You don't get it, it's not that simple! T-"

"Ok, STOP! I can't catch on. You," she locked her sight at Perry, "Start from the beginning."

-lineeebreakerrr!-

**Story Time! (*Normal POV from here until the end.*)**

A slight younger version of Perry walked along the streets of May Town, two boxes in his hands and a sword that was too long for his height strapped onto his back to prevent it from dragging on the floor.

He hums a little tune as he watched the townsfolk decorate the buildings and trees with colourful streamers, balloons and flags; two more days until the Princess' birthday.

"Perry! Over here!"

Lee put up his hand to get his attention; five men gathered around the tallest tree in the town, it was already half decorated with lights and lanterns.

"Wow, it looks great!" Perry exclaimed, handing the boxes to them. "But how are you going to get to the higher parts?"

"Ah, we'll leave that to the birds!" He blew a whistle and spread his arms, so he was standing like a 'T', suddenly, a flock of white pigeons flew down and landed on his shoulder, arms, head and well, anywhere that is available. To be honest he looks kinda ridiculous."They're Madam Foster's!" He laughed, like Santa.

"Ok… The cooks want me there so I'll be going now bye!" He said that so fast he wasn't even sure if the Captain could understand, in truth he just wanted to get away. You see, Perry here has a fear of birds, lord knew why! Some said that when he was washed ashore on the island a bird attacked him, but that story's for another time.

-lineeebreakerrr!-

"Perry, my boy, has Lee receive the boxes?" The king, Neil, questioned from his throne, he was a middle age man with medium length brown hair, a crown kept them from covering his eyes. The brightly red, blue and green coloured robes he wore touch the floor, and the shoes mentioned before were red.

Next to him sat his wife, the Queen, Luna. She look no older than the king, in fact, she was three years younger than him. Her hair was in a darker shade than Blair's strawberry blonde locks, but it's certainly obvious she got most of her looks from the Queen.

"Yes, your highness." Perry answered. Had he just returned from town and what luck, no not really, the first person that greeted him was the king. He doesn't hate the king, it's just that... well, you'll find out next.

"Wonderful!" He laughed, clapping his hands together. "I can't wait to see the looks on my little Princess' face! The party's going to be so great! Can you imagine it, my boy? The lights, the food, the dancing, the singing, the people… Oh! We can't forget the present now, can we? What are you getting her, Perry? It must be hard to decide, but I'm sure Blair will be happy with whatever you give her oh, I know! How about you make her something? Or you could pick some flowers? The ones you grew are blooming very beautifully already, I know. I checked. And…"

What the king said after the first few words sounded more like blah blah blah to Perry, he knew he was trying to be helpful or whatever, but this is just too much… The Queen giggled, she had saw the look on the poor watchman's face and pat her husband's back.

"I think Perry has something to do, dear." She said, smiling.

"Oh… Well, we'll take later, my boy!" He sounded rather disappointed.

'_Thanks, Queen Luna…_' Thought Perry, giving a relief smile. He gave a bow before dismissing himself. "I will see you later, highness."

"Very well… Oh, wait!"

'_Noooooo!_' His mood sank, what does he want now? "Yes, my lord?" He forced a smile, every often he would give a change and call him 'Lord.', only when he became impatient.

Neil chuckled; he knew what's going on in the boy's head. "No worries, this won't be long. You see, the other day Prince Raja from the neighboring country requested an audience with me…" He started, frowning. "He wanted to marry the Princess Blair when she turns 18, in three more years. And he is ready to go into war if we refuse."

"WHAT! He can't do that!"

The watchman couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew the Prince was not a good man but he never expect that he'd wanted their Princess for a bride. After all, he never seems like a type that was interested in women. More or less starting war for one.

"He can and he will." Neil continued. "He awaits our answer on Blair's 16th birthday."

"What did you tell him?"

"I have not yet answered, they would outnumber us. We can't win with our small military."

"But we could try! My lord, forgive me, but you know what kind of man Prince Raja is! What would happen to us after he became ruler won't be any different from war. How would Blair feel about this? What would out people think?"

"Enough Perry! I know… I know, I will make it up for this."

"Make it up? This isn't something you could just 'make it up' for!"

"ENOUGH!" Neil stood up from his throne, it was rare to see him angry being the person he is. He sighed and sat down. "I'm sorry, my boy… Please, return to your room and take the day off. I will come by in the evening and will you hear me out? Just for a while, so please, do as you are told for now."

He hesitated, but agreed. "Yes, highness." He grumbled, counting his own footsteps as he made his way back to the watchmen's dorm.

Luna watches the boy go sadly, she understand how he felt, no one liked the Prince after the King and Queen was killed. It happened when he was nine, after that he has changed dramatically; she remembered that he was such a sweet little boy back then. He would run up to her with a toothy grin each time during their visit, he would call her 'Aunty Moon' and play with her little ones.

But then he became silence. He no longer talks, no longer laughs, and no longer visits. A frown sat across his face every single day and night. No one really knows what happened or what made him changed into what he is today.

"Maybe everything was too hard on him… Being an only child he would have no one to share his true feelings with, living in that big castle must felt so alone to him."

-lineeebreakerrr!-

"AAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE-YAI-YAI-YAI-YYAAAEEEEIIII!" Some freakish Amazon cried rang out in the air, people dressed in custom danced, they wore grass skirts, wrappings, wooden accessories and ornaments, brightly colourful cloths, big hats; sombreros, masks and even fruits. In the hands held maracas, ukuleles, guitar all sorts of instruments. Heh, now all they're missing is a bon fire-

"HHHHIIRRRAAYYYYYYHHHH!"

Now they have a bon fire… The noises died down as a masked figure stepped forward, even the bird stopped their annoying caws as he put out his hand and called silence. The people bow.

The mask resembled an ox's skull, long dark green hair grew out from the back; although it was a wig, laced with feathers and stopped under the man's ankle. He was barefooted and shirtless, tribe tattoo were all over his muscular body and wasn't wearing pants, instead he wore a dark blue tribal kilt; much like a skirt, and layered it with a furry animal pelt tied in the middle of his er… under the bellybutton.

"Tonight, we celebrate!" He exclaimed. The people put up either their hands or fists and yowled in agreement.

"YAAAARRRRR!"

Now a woman stepped out and stood next to him, she called silence like he had. The people instantly quiet down and bow when they saw her.

"Rise!"

She called. She was also wearing a mask, one that resembles a deer in the same fashion as the man's. Her boobs were covered with a tube top layered with animal pelting; the yellow skirt she wore had white hibiscus print on them and on her ankle were grass ornaments much similar to Marco the Phoenix's.

"Tonight, we celebrate!" She repeated the man's word, no one dared to speak as both mask wearer stepped aside, making way for two newcomers.

She was barefooted, only wearing the same grass ornaments as the women before. Her long strawberry blonde were tied up in a high pony tail, a hibiscus tucked in behind her ear along with some hair. On her face hung a warm smile, the pure while strapless dress reached down and stopped under her knees, the semi-tight material stuck to her body, showing her curves.

One man held her hand as they walked forward; shirtless and wearing a short animal pelt with feather belt over a red and white striped kilt. A pair of sandals under his feet, the young man's mask rest on his back; showing off his face with the tribal markings under his eye and cheeks. Those wild shaggy long hairs were indeed, wigs.

The young man laughed nervously; sweat dropping as he eyed the audients. 'I _can't believe they went and did it…_' he though.

"My people!" The masked man started, spreading his arms. "Tonight is the 16th year she walked among us, we loved her as our own; well, she is" He allowed a small and short laugh before speaking louder. His voice was strong and full of power. "Nonetheless! Tonight shall be different! She has become an adult; our Gods had blessed her with beauty, health, prosperous, love and happiness! The legends said that- that… that… er… what was it again?"

A cool wind swept by along with an awkward silence, '_Huh?_' though everyone as the masked man went into a thinking mode.

"To hell with that! Too confusing!" He cried, unmasking himself and tossed it to the ground." Now, we celebrate the Princess' 16th birthday! Enjoy the food and events, enjoy the party! Kjahahahahaha!"

"OOOOOHHH!"

"IT'S A FIESTA! A FIEATAAAA! AAAIIIIIEEE!"

Perry sighed, slipping the mask off his head. The Princess loved having fun with her people; she got that off the king, who's fun-loving and laid back. He rested his head on hand and recalled, last year was desert theme wasn't it? Blair dressed as a dancer and he as an Arabian prince. Huh, isn't it the opposite? He gave an are-you-serious chuckled at the thought of him dressed as a dancer… that'd be weird. Wait- Are there even male dancer in the first place?

"This year is a weird mix of Hawaiian and Fiesta… what's next? Big, transforming robots and magical ponies? … And the year before is a Halloween/Christmas crossover…"

The two days passed quickly and the day slowly turned to night. The people of the country danced around the bon fire and played music, they ate and laughed, it was truly a joyful night.

"Perry!" Noir, a girl from town waved to him. She was dressed as a hula dancer, the top covered her belly but showed off most of her boobs, a blue flower tucked behind her ear. "Come dance with us!"

"No thanks."

She huff, putting her hands on her hip and replied with a crocked eyebrow. "What got you down, mister?" She asked, leaning over.

"Nothing."

"Fine! If you don't want to dance with us, why not go eat some food? You were preparing for the party the whole day, right?"

"Not hungry."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Oy, can you speak more than two words?"

"… Sure I can." He grinned, showing up three fingers; one for each word.

"… Are you sure you're ok?"

"..."

"Perry? Oy… You there?"

"Perry fell asleep."

_BIONK!_

"Ouch! HELL NOIR, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"'GIT YER SORRY ASS OVER THERE, YA' GUTLESS FISH! THE FUCKIN' FIRE DANCE CAN'T START YOU!"

"Sheeesh! You don't have to yell!"

"Just go!"

"Fine!"

A stratified smirk came across Noir's face as he grabbed six torches(clubs); three in each hand and a fire hoop in mouth. The crowd cheered as the young man walked towards the stage(open ground AKA town's square.). The area was dark until the drummers started their performance and female dancers came in from ten directions.

They each wore matching bikini top and long skirt that show off one of their leg, the clothing had beautiful flame pattern on them and laced with beads. The transparent cloth belt on their waist was short enough to not get in their way. They danced and twirl with red veils in their hands, coming to the center and held the hand of the person next to them, making a circle and facing each other's back.

The music picked up as the dancers' circle came closer and smaller, a small light came be seen inside and quickly they pulled away, holding the veils up and spin in the circles. Cheers covered the drumming as the light became brighter, the veils moved out of the way and the young watchmen came to view. He had slipped in while the audiences were distracted.

He started twirling the flaming torches, tossing them in the air and juggles them. Three more male dancers joined in, they were twirling a pole that was in flames at both end. The female danced out of the way as they blew on one end of the pole, making the fire rise up and danced.

From the darkness Noir tossed the fire hoop, Perry toss the torches higher and bent his legs a little, he jumped, earning a loud cheer once more as he caught the torches in the air and did a somersault and caught the hoop in his mouth. The fire form a circle as he did, he did a perfect landing and tossed the torches once more and with his free hand his spin the hoop on one finger before tossing it too. It burst into flame as it came in contact with the torches' fire.

The crowd cheered once more. Blair eyes sparkled as she watched him juggled the torches and kicked the flaming hoop with his ankle like a foot ball, not letting it fall or roll away. The show ended when more hoops are set on fire; Perry tossed the hoops one by one to the other dancers' pole to let it caught on fire, and much like plate spinning without the center part, they spun the flaming hoops.

"No more I want to sleeeeepppppppp!"

Noir laughed and patted his back, while Blair passed him a glass of iced tea. The performance was a success.

"But you were great! They crowd loves 'ya!"

"Where'd you learn this stuff anyway, Perry?"

Perry took a slip from the glass and wiped away his sweat with a towel. "I don't know. I always knew these things. I think I came from a circus before I got washed up on this island." He started laughing.

"Oh, now I wonder why you're a watchmen and not the jester."

"I could get you a position if you want?"

"Dammit you two this job's hard enough!"

-lineeebreakerrr!-

The party came to an end as dawn approaches. Blair sat next to the Queen as the king gave a last speech before dismissing everyone.

"Thank you all for attending my daughter's birthday! It had been a great and successful night, take a rest people! The cleanup will start when the sun rises again."

"What about the presents?"

Someone from the crowd questioned.

"Oh right, the celebration was extended this year… She came open it tomorrow! Kjhahahaha! We send thanks to you, my people. Now-"

"Aren't you forgetting something, King Neil?"

The voice of the man's was cold and flat; the crowds stepped away and cleared the area for the man's face to be seen.

His face was emotionless; greens clouded eyes scanned the area before a sadistic smile broke up. "Good morning." He greeted, smiling wider.

"Raja." Greet the king, he had his hand behind his back, giving a sign for the Princess that most likely mean 'Get the hell out of here immediately!'. "What a surprise to see you here."

"Of course." He laughed."I came to make sure you announce the wedding, your highness."

"Wedding?"

"What's he talking about?"

"Mommy, I'm scared."

Mutters of comments rose, Neil clenches his fist, "Silence!" he yelled, and the noises died down instantly. "Raja, this has to stop. I will _never_ let you marry Blair, you hear? **NEVER**!"

The smile on his face never died, Raja snapped his fingers and suddenly, scream can be heard. Thousands or even millions of men appeared and have the innocent at sword point. He saw a mother pushed her little girl behind her and drew out his sword, grabbing the child's collar and drew a line on her cheek with his sword. Tears and blood rolled off her face, down towards the blade.

"You see, dear King. This is not a request."

The girl's eyes widen, she scream and struggled to get free.

'…_This man killed my mother._'

She screamed even louder when she saw the blood in her hands. The crowd gasped and backed away more as he tossed away his sword.

'…_I can't see mother… Anymore?..._' Her hand slowly slides away from her face, feeling the floor for the cold feeling of the blade.

"NOIR! Knock the girl!" Neil had asked the closest person he knew.

"Huh- Oh, yes!" '_I'm sorry, little miss…'_

She kicked the sword away and gave her a chop behind the neck. She was too crying as she glared at the man smiling sadistically at them.

"Two years later today, Neil. Prepare the ceremony or I shall… one that is drenched in blood. Kahahaha… Men! Return to our ship, we're heading back!"

The mood was dead. "_RAJA_!" cured Perry. How he wanted to slice the man up one by one and sent him to the other side of the world. Blair stopped him before he drew out his sword, she shook her head, he could clearly see that she is trying hard not to shed a single tear.

No one held a conversation with more than ten words for the next few days. While the people cleaned up the town in silence, Noir had set out on a journey to seek someone; apparently she had planned this trip for a while now. Perry kept Blair company under orders of the Queen, although she was sure it wasn't necessary.

**{{{Extras; Perry doesn't know this part.}}}**

"Your highness," Lee started; a meeting was held between the two of them to discuss the matter. "We can't let this go on! We have to fight!"

"We can't win this war, Lee! They outnumbered us big time!"

"We could try!"

"You know, the boy said something similar…"

"Hoho, really? Then maybe you should take out advice! Our men are strong, we may be small be we are strong! We can do this is we give it our best!"

"But they-"

"We have two years to train!"

"But-"

"Two year!"

"Ok, ok, sheesh! I'll give you two years! One condition, you have to stop the wedding in time, I know our own strength but they still outnumbered us."

"Are you saying we'll win this by brain instead of brawn?"

"It's the only choice, gramps."

"Good heavens, you gutless fish! 'Ya better hope Blair forgives you for this! You're going to ruin her life; married to an idiot!"

"Gramps... I won't let him marry her. I'll get her away one way or another."

**End of Story**

**This shit was so hard to write… *facepalm* I don't even know what I'm writing anymore… I want to rewrite the whole story… again… ARRGCFDFJkfjkdfjklgjgjkbnlk The plot is harder to fit in now! **

**Ack- For now I'll just finish the whole story before rewriting, it's dragged away from the main point… did I even wrote what the main point is? Oh yes, that's right! She's searching for Ace- her I- don't-know-you-are-we-related? cousin.(It ain't a spoiler, I wrote it in the summary. Not my fault you didn't figure it out~ c;) And what else? To find the secret that lies within the book Roger wrote.**

**This is so confusing… T^T I lost my will to write now… Ah well, expect a few arts coming up~ I just need to be fixing my scanner. C:**


	11. It takes a true man to look good in fur

**Hello! It's been a while! First, I'd like to thank everyone for your help and OCs, I've managed to get a few good ideas from the past few days from the things I did~ Here's the next chapter, kinda on the writer's block so deal with it.**

**(*Normal POV*)**  
>"Bring that metal plate over 'er ya' stupid Penguin! Yah' want yer sub fix or not, ah?"<p>

He felt the urge to kill the closet person next to him but managed to keep it cool, Law sighed. What the hell is wrong with these people?

Finally, finally they've found someone to repair the sub; the mechanic is a good workman famous for his skill and speed. The problem is his newly recited assistance; a blue haired girl named Noir, has this 'strict-mother' character that even make the big guy looked like a pansy. It pisses him off that the crew let a little girl order them around. _His_ crew.

"Hey, watch it! Watch it! If you ruin that we have to start over! Hey ol' man, there ain't enough nails here, didn't I tell you to pack a bucker full? Oi, Bakap-Shachi, you're holding the hammer wrong!"

"Noir-chan, we're trying our best here! Give us a break!" Penguin complained.

Law rubbed his temples; besides, why are the clients helping out with the work anyway?

"Noir-ya! Can you explain this situation to me?" He said calmly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ahr?" She slapped it off. "We're fixing your sub. What else?"

"Yes but why are _my_ men working?"

"It's _your_ sub."

"_You're_ the mechanic."

"_You_ don't pay enough."

"_He_ fixed the price."

"Precisely. He got a size of a pea for a brain when it comes to pricing- OY, BEAR, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Sorry."

The stack of metal plate and a crate she was carrying on her shoulder was set down onto the ground. _BAM_, it goes, surprising the passerby. She dusted her hands and took out a measuring tape, drawing some lines onto the metal with a white chalk.

A ticked mark appeared on Law's head as the girl nearly hitting his head when she tossed the plate of metal to her boss.

"Cut that piece will ya', gramps?" She asked, then turning around 180 degrees and giving Law a salute "Ah, sorry fuzzy-hat Captain. Didn't see ya' there!"

'_Didn't see me there… vhjgkdhgkdj_' The mood suddenly darkens around him for a moment, a ticked mark appeared and he forced a smile. "Don't worry about it. Please take care of my men, and _please_ try not to kill them."

"Hai~~~"

Law wondered if she actually meant it, he never dared to imagine what would happen next. Besides, what could a little girl do?

…

Aw, scratch that.

"Excuse me," came a voice. "Do you know where I could find the palace?"

Law turned around to meet eyes with… huh? Naturally, one would turn his head around when he not sees the person who just talked to him. He never expected a kick in the shin.

"Down here, you coot!"

A silver haired girl glared up at him. She was wearing a rather flashy cyan blue tank top, a yellow skirt and a hot pink jacket with yellow lines. Her sneakers were the same style as her jacket with yellow shoelace.

From her voice and short hair Law assumed it to be a boy, though he didn't really care. "No. I don't." he said, not bothered by the pain at all.

"I see. Then you're useless." She snickered.

"What was that?" '_Great, what's wrong with the kids I've met today?_'

They were about to engage in (a childish yet stupid)battle before a someone cut in.

"Rem, cut it out!" A man with short curly blonde hair patted a hand down on the girl's head; she crossed her arms looking the other way and pouted. He was wearing a slightly tattered blue coat over a white dress shirt, a blue pants followed by black boots. His attire complete by a top hat on his head with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it(seriously, how much does this guy like blue?).

Behind him was three people looking and dressing alike; triplets perhaps. Their dark green hair were almost black unless seen under the sun, the one standing in the center is a girl she had her hers down in a cute low pony tail. The boys on her side had theirs cut shaggy and reach above shoulder. They were all wearing black bottoms, besides the boy's white uniform shirts and her white frilly one, the only other differences are the way their bangs parted; in order, left, center, right. And the girl's frowning while the others are smiling like morons.

"Sorry about that." Said the man. "Rem's on her bad side today."

Law scratches his chin. "Don't worry about it." He said. '_It's a she?_'

"Greattttt! How about we treat you to a meal to make it up? Ahahaha!"

"A meal!"

"Food."

"Turkey dinner!"

The triplets said in order, giving Law pats on the back.

"No-I-Don't-Need-Anything! Stop-patting-my-back!" Law said between each impact. Seriously, what's wrong with these people?

"Fran! Is turkey all you think about!"

"Oi, Rem, calm down! You're scaring the guy!"

"Shut up, stupid fake-gentlemen!"

"What the hell you did say?"

'_I hope the sub is fixed already…_'

**-linebreakerrrr!-  
>(*Normal POV*)<strong>

"So you're a pirate?"

They ended up going to a bar in the middle of the day; Rem rested her chin on the table and played with the fork, flicking the peas at Law.

"That's the third time you asked. Yes!"

"Oh."

"Do you have a short attention span or something?"

"Nah, you just don't seem very strong."

Law sighed, using his hand to block the green 'cannons'. He gave the girl a gloomy glare before taking a sip out of his cup. "Maybe I should take a look at that mouth of yours, it seems to be infected."

"What are you a doctor?"

"…"

"Huh? Don't tell me I was right?"

"…"

"Gha-hahahahahaha! I was right! I was right! Ghaha-"

"Knock it off." The top hat man said(Forget it, let's just call him Mister A for now.), he turned to the trio sitting at the next table. "Ah, let me introduce them; Finn, Faye and Fran. They're triplets."

"Thanks, captain obvious!"

"Obvious."

"Ba-haha! I think he knows!"

"Oi, kora! Stop this foolishness and introduce yourself!"

They laughed; Finn got up from his seat and places his elbow on Law's shoulder, pointing a thumb to himself. He grinned, Fran followed and did the same while Faye just rested her crossed arms and chin on his hat.

"The three of us are the Thompson siblings! You already know our names, I'm the eldest. Nice to meet 'cha!"

"Meet."

"Faye-chan! Can't you say more than one word?" Fran complained, his grin faded. "Aw man, now I lost my mood…"

"Errr, can you people get off me now?"

"But Fran hasn't-"

"I think I know, Finn-ya. Just get off."

"Off."

Faye dragged her disappointed brothers back to their seats, Mister A chuckles, pouring himself more rum. "Pretty interesting bunch, aren't they?"

"May I say plain idiots?"

"Ahaha! You're pretty funny yourself. What's your name? You're a pirate, right? I haven't seen you around."

'_I want to dissect them…_' "My name's Trafalgar Law."

"Weird name."

'_Especially the kid!_' "Thanks. Yours' not any better. I just started a while ago."

"Rem, go talk with the Thompson, your pea cannon is super annoying! Eh, sorry. Just started huh? The day I set out to sea still burns in memory… You're not the first rookie I've met today."

Mister A took off his hat and ran a finger through it; he didn't hesitate to tell Law about most of his adventures. The man did it cleverly to reveal neither personal information nor skills.

In return, Law exchanged a little piece of his story. Not like he was the talkative type, Mister A just won't let him go. He sighed, wishing something would magically happen so he fine some excuse to leave.

His prayers were answered when suddenly, a woman burst through the doors.

"Boss!" She exclaimed. She had a tall slim figure, wearing a green tank top that fits perfectly around her body and a pair of jeans. "I found what you want!"

The woman stopped at their table and placed down a rolled up piece of paper. With glasses tucked behind her ear, her beautiful brown hair flows down back and framed around her cute face.

"Oh, Daisy! Law, this is Rem's friend, she's helping us out."

"… Why the hell are you introducing! And who the hell is this, some kind of fur dealer?" My apologies, cute face, ugly personality. "We're not buying so get lost!"

Eyes were on her as she yells, Daisy jabbed her infer at the door. Her eyebrow crooked, mouth tuning into a frown.

"So?" She questioned, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hey, hey, Daisy-chan, he's a friend!"

"Shut up old man. We have better things to do than playing around with fur dealers, now get off your butt and do as the paper said!"

Mister A sighed; he unrolled the paper and took a long look. A moment later he nodded, crumbling the paper and stuff it in his pocket.

"Guess we have to go. Rem, Thompsons, let's go!"

"Alright, I've been waiting!"

"Go."

"Faye-chan! Don't be so emotionless!"

Rem quickly finished her drink and wiped her mouth with a sleeve. "See ya, fuzzy!" She stuck out her tongue and pulled her eyelid, waving good bye to Law, who seem to have became her bother toy.

Mister A waited for his companion to leave, "It was nice meeting you." He said, placing down an empty glass. "Well, see you around."

"Wait."

"What? Oh, I sounded like Faye just now! Ahaha! No really, what? Want another drink?"

"No thanks. You haven't told me your name yet, A-ya."

"Oi, don't go around naming people…" He placed his hat back on and laughed. A smirk came across his face. "Name's Sabo."

**One… two… three! YOSHAA! *ahem*  
>Wow, short chapter.<br>Sorry 'bout that. Law seems kinda OOC here. I have no idea how to write that guy's personality, I just like him. wb**

**Ah, getting to the main point soon, so keep reading please!  
>As for my other story, 'Showdown in Newkama Land', that's basically for fun when I have nothing to do or out of ideas, I won't be updating that much so feel free to let me know if you have any ideas or want any scenes you have in mind.<strong>

**Working on the next chapter between writing an app… I don't think I will make it in time. OTL Please review, arigato!**


End file.
